Infatuation
by Tiffyxox
Summary: Something as small as 2 backstage passes turn Nikki's and Skye's lifes into the biggest adventure that they have ever had. Follow them on their journey full of tears, laughter, friendship and most importantly, love - Cena/OC, Orton/OC.
1. Are You Serious!

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: **I only own Skye and Nikki, who are my own fictional characters. I do not claim anything to do with WWE at all, but I wouldn't mind owning JC or RKO, hehe.

**Okay guys, for those of you who enjoy**** a little romance then this is the**** story for you, especially if you're a Cena or Orton fan. **

**Enjoy and please review, here comes the first chapter! **(_Italics are things that have happened in the past.)_

**-**** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 1 – Are You Serious?!

_'Okay class, today I have a big treat for you all.' Mr__Frost said as he entered his classroom for the first lesson of the day._

_'Oh really Sir, and what might that be, another20 page essay?' Skye __asked her teacher sarcastically, which cause__d__ her and her best friend Nikki, to start giggling._

_'Now now girls, I suggest you pipe down because I know that both of you are going to enjoy this . . . you don't want me to take this privilege away now do you?' Mr. Frost asked, slightly annoyed at the interruption._

_'Sorry sir, no sir.' Replied Nikki, trying to hold in her laughter and saluting him as if he was her general._

_'Okay, now that that little situation has been sorted . . . I want to inform you all that __I've__ just got off the phone with my good friend, Vince McMahon.'_

_From hearing the name McMahon, the girls quickly became interested in what their teacher had to say. They had both been huge fans of wrestling since they were in diapers and 18 years later nothing had changed._

_'Seeing as you have all been working extremely hard lately, I thought you could all do with a treat so, 1 week from today Raw is live in Boston and I have managed to strike a deal with Vince. A deal which means that we all have front row seats and backstage passes for the night.'_

_'Are you serious?!' The girls shouted in unison, not believing what they had just heard._

_'Yes girls, you heard right. I __helped__ Vince__ out __a__ few__ year__s__ ago and I thought he could return the favour by giving us tickets.'_

_'Oh my god Nikki, that means we get to see . . . RANDY ORTON!' Skye screamed at her best friend, causing the rest of the class to start laughing._

_'Randy Orton? Pffh, JOHN CENA baby!' Nikki shouted back._

_'Eurgh, I don't see how you can find that man attractive.' Skye replied raising an eyebrow._

_'Skye, how can you say that when you fancy Randy boy? He's such an asshole.' Nikki said while rolling her eyes, they had been through this subject over and over again it was driving her insane._

_Just as Skye was about to add another remark about John, which was usually something along the lines of he looks like a monkey, Mr. Frost let out a cou__gh causing the girls to realise__ where they were having this conversation. They both turned back around and gave their teacher a small smile._

_'Finished are we? May I continue now?' He asked them, even more annoyed now he had been interrupted for a second time. _

_'Sure.' Nikki replied, giving Mr. Frost yet another sweet smile and twirling her dark brown hair through her fingers to make her seem sweet, yet she was quite the opposite._

_'Okay so, where was I?' The teacher asked, losing his place._

_'You just told us that we have front row seats and backstage passes, sir.' A young blonde haired man replied from the back of the class._

_'__Ahh yes__, thank you Justin. Like I was saying, we __may ha__ve thi__s fantastic __privilege before us__ but it__ can be taken away from us just as fast. I trust the lot of you to be able to look after yourselves so I will let you rome around as you wish but, if I hear of the slightest bit of trouble, you will never leave this classroom again.__' He finished, his glare reaching Skye and Nikki when he said 'trouble'._

_'Trouble? That word isn't in my vocabulary.' Nikki replied with a fake look of innocence._

_'Yeah, you don't have to worry about us Sir. We'll be on our best behaviour.' Skye told her teacher with the same innocent look on her face._

_'Yes, I'm sure you will.' He replied sarcastically. ' Okay well turn to page 236 of your text books, we still have work to do before Raw.' _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The school coach pulled up outside the TD Banknorth Garden arena at 6pm, 2 and a half hours before Raw was scheduled to start. Nikki and Skye dived out of the doors the moment they opened and as soon as they saw the arena they began to jump and down together while screaming at the top of their lungs.

'God, I don't see what's so exciting.' A girly girl said as she stepped off the bus dressed in all pink and whopper heels.

'Obviously not you're face.' Skye spat back, causing the other girl to shut her mouth quicker than she had opened it.

'Nice one.' Nikki replied, giving her a high five and then hooking arms with Skye as they made their way into the arena.

The guards who stood at the backstage entrance had already been informed of the class arriving so, after giving them all backstage passes they opened up the door that led them into one of the corridors. Mr. Frost informed the class that they had one and a half hours to venture backstage before they had to take their seats, then he began talking to one of the camera men passing, asking where he could find Mr. McMahon.

'Skye, I can't believe we are actually inside the same building as the wrestlers!' Nikki squealed excitedly.

'And what the hell are we standing around for?! Let's go find them!' The blonde of the two replied, grabbing Nikki's hand and quickly dragging her away from the rest of the group.

'Be careful girls!' Their teacher shouted after them.

'Will do, Sir!' Skye shouted without turning around.

After walking around the corridors for only 20 minutes, they had already managed to meet Ken Kennedy, Shawn Michaels, Melina, William Regal, Jeff Hardy, Candice Michelle and the one and only Triple H. All of them had been extremely pleasant to the girls, they had all given them autographs and agreed to have their pictures taken with them. Although Nikki and Skye had already met more wrestlers than most fans do in a lifetime, they still weren't pleased.

'Where the hell is Randy?' Skye asked as they now made their way down another similar corridor.

'Don't you mean where's John?' Nikki asked.

'No, because he looks like a monk . . .' Skye began to say, but was soon cut off.

'Skye, please don't start this again. If I have to hear the monkey thing one more time I'll go . . .'

'Nikki, what's wrong?' Skye asked as she noticed her best friend had stopped in her tracks and was staring at something in front of her.

'It's . . . it's . . . ' The brunette replied, pointing in front of her as she couldn't get the words out.

The blonde turned to look in the direction that Nikki was pointing and her draw dropped to the floor.

'It's Randy!!!' Skye squealed, running off towards him.

'Actually, I was looking at Cena . . .' Nikki replied to herself, then slowly making her way over to where the superstars were stood.


	2. Excuse Me?

**A/N: Okay my lovely's, here comes chapter 2.**

**Thank you to **_simplyJESSICA xx, ChainGangShorty54, xxx Mrs Hiwatari-Cena xxx, CharlieChaos, cassymae, janet4randy _**and**_ techwiz _**for reviewing the first chapter, you guys totally rock! Keep them coming!**

**Hope you enjoy and keep the reviews coming my fellow readers.**

**-****- - ****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 2 – Excuse Me?

'Skye, wait up!' Nikki shouted as she slowly followed her best friend.

Skye stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to give Nikki an extremely annoyed look.

'Hurry up then, fat ass!' She shouted impatiently.

'Fat ass?' Nikki replied, raising an eyebrow at Skye.

'Yeah, it seems that way how slow you're walking!'

'Well, I'm sorry if I'm a little reluctant at walking up to the man I practically worship, Miss I can't wait to get into Randy's pants.' Nikki replied as she reached the blonde, smirking at her last comment.

'Says the girl who's dying to get into Cena's.' She replied with the same smirk as mine from before.

Both girls fell quiet afterwards as they were only meters away from the Wrestlers who were now seated at a table. Randy spotted them both and gave John a little nudge, who gave a quick glance over before moving his concentration back to his car magazine.

'Hey Randy!' Skye said excitedly as we stopped at the side of them.

'Well hello now, what can I do for you two gorgeous ladies?' Randy replied with his famous smirk.

'Oh, she doesn't care about you but you can sign some stuff for me if you want, I'm your biggest fan!' Skye replied giddily, pushing me out of the way.

'Thanks, bitch.' Nikki mumbled under her breath, but Skye was too busy with The Legend Killer to notice.

Nikki stood for a few minutes in an awkward silence contemplating on what to say to the man that she cared about more than anyone could imagine.

'Err, hey John.' She said brightly, finally building up the courage to talk to him.

The WWE Champion did not reply, Nikki assumed it was because he was so entwined with his magazine he didn't hear her so she tried something else.

'Wow, that Ferrari is hot.' Nikki tried again, hoping her knowledge of cars would bring up a comfortable conversation.

'Is there something you want? Because I'm kinda busy right now.' John replied back annoyed at the interruption.

'Oh err . . I'm sorry.' The brunette of the best friends replied backing away, not believing how she was being treated by the one and only John Cena.

'Yeah, you should be.' He mumbled yet again annoyed under his breath.

'Excuse me?' Skye asked John, who had obviously been listening to the other two's conversation.

'What?' He asked, this time leaning back in his seat and rolling his eyes.

'What makes you think you have the right to speak to my friend like that?' Skye asked him, now raising her voice.

'What makes you think you can talk to me like that?' He replied with a bored tone.

'Oh so you think you're some 'higher' being just because you're a wrestler right?' She replied angrily.

By this time Nikki had backed off completely as she wanted no part in the argument. She was trying her best to hold it together as she didn't want to cry over some guy but, inside she was devastated. The one man who she worshiped, who she wished that one day she'd meet and be able to just ask for a hug . . . was really nothing like the man she had fallen for. She kept her eyes on the floor as the shouting continued and people had began to gather around.

'Pretty much.' JC replied with a smirk.

'Well you know what, you're wrong. If you can't take 5 minutes out of your time to give Nikki a autograph then you're just a worthless piece of sh . . . ' Skye started, but stopped as someone interrupted her.

'What the hell is going on here?' A booming voice shouted from the entrance to the canteen.

All of the people in the room, including both best friends, Randy and John turned around in shock at the familiar voice that they all knew so well.

'Nothing Mr. McMahon, we've sorted it.' Randy said politely, trying to keep anyone from getting into trouble.

'Well it sure as hell doesn't sound like nothing to me!' He shouted as he got closer.

'Sorry for shouting Vince, we've sorted it now, man.' Skye said to him.

'Man?' He asked raising an eyebrow as he had probably never been addressed in that way before.

Just as Skye was about to reply Nikki jumped in front of her and held a hand up to her mouth before turning to Vince with a pleasant smile on her face.

'Sorry sir, Skye doesn't deal with proper vocabulary very often. We are extremely sorry if we caused any disturbance, we won't be bothering you again.' Nikki finished in the best way that she could.

'Okay well, thank you for your apology. You girls are forgiven . . . Cena; get your god damn act together.' He replied roughly before walking off with his usual power strut.

'Fucking kids.' John spat, shaking his head before walking off.

'Skye, Nikki, I'm so sorry about moody ass . . . I dunno what's wrong with him lately.' Randy told us both sincerely.

'That's okay Randy, thanks for being so nice to Skye.' Nikki replied with a small smile.

'Hey, it's what I'm here for. You want me to sign anything for you?' He asked.

'No its okay, we better go find our seats, good luck.' She finished, walking off and leaving Skye to say goodbye.

As Nikki made her way out of the canteen her mood stayed low, she had no idea why John had acted like he did but she did know that he had just changed her perspective of him completely. Skye quickly caught up with a huge grin on her face.

'Guess what?' She asked, practically screeching.

'What?' Nikki asked blankly.

'Randy just gave me a kiss on the cheek!' She replied screaming.

'Aww babe, that's great.' Nikki told her best friend with a fake smile on her face.

'Yeah, I'm sorry about John sweetie . . . who'd have thought he'd be like that?' Skye said quietly.

'Obviously not me.' The brunette replied sighing.

'Come on, I'll cheer you up . . . we can call him while he's wrestling. We'll start a monkey chant.' Skye told her best friend, laughing a little at her last comment.

'Thanks Skye.' Nikki said, giving her friend a hug as they made there way back down the corridors.

'But I told you Randy wasn't the asshole . . . ' Skye replied, giving Nikki a grin before skipping off in front.

'Way to cheer me up, Skye.' Nikki said to herself as she rolled her eyes.

Nikki let out a small smile as she realised all the arguments her and her best friend had had about which guy was better had all been lost. Her thought's soon left her as Skye called her from in front as she had found the way into the arena. They both made their way over to their front row seats and sat down, ready for one hell of a ride.


	3. Raw

**A/N: Thank you **_Marcibelle, cassymae, techwiz, CharlieChaos, MissPhilippinesSuperstar _**and **_Xsarcastic-maximiliaX _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys!**

**So, what do you guys think to John being an asshole? Not how he's usually written in a story, huh:P**

**As always I own nothing to do with the WWE what so ever, but there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning!**

**Okay well, here comes chapter 3. Enjoy and please review!**

**-****- ****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 3 – Raw

Raw began 45 minutes later and being so close to the action, Nikki's mood soon lifted. Skye was given Val Venis' famous towel which she was extremely proud of until Nikki caught Jeff Hardy's t-shirt, who both girls were huge fans of.

'Nikki come on, swap with me.' Skye pleaded for the tenth time as Raw came out from its final commercial break.

'Err, no.' her best friend replied smirking as the final match of the night was announced.

Randy's music hit the arena shortly after causing the blonde of the two to stop bothering her best friend and instead concentrate on screaming down the building at the site of the Legend Killer in his little wrestling trunks.

Ken Kennedy and Triple H were the next two to enter, both getting cheers fro the girls but as The Game's tag team partner's music hit, Nikki fell quiet again.

The Doctor of Thugonomics made his way through the curtain to the usual controversial crowd which didn't seem to have any effect on him. In no time at all he had entered the ring and as always, he got a cheer from his female fans as he took his t-shirt off and threw it into the crowd.

By this time Nikki had already taken a seat as she wasn't going to cheer for this guy after how he had treated her, no matter how gorgeous she thought he looked.

The match began quickly and after around 15 minutes Mr. RKO was pinned after receiving an FU from the Champ himself. Unfortunately for Skye the heel's made a quick exit, leaving the Cerebral Assassin and the WWE Champion to spend some time celebrating with the fans.

Both girls received a high five from Triple H but as John reached them, cap in hand, he shrugged his shoulders at Nikki before walking over to the girl stood next to her and placing his cap on her head. The girl who Skye had owned earlier on in the night squealed at the fact that she had been given something, especially from one of the guys her 'enemies' loved so much. The blonde rolled her eyes and shouted after John 'she isn't even a god damn fan!'

The brunette of the two stood perplexed at how she had been treated by the man who she had worshiped for so long. What was his problem?! Had she done something wrong? All she had wanted was his autograph.

'That guy is such a bastard.' Skye told her friend as she shook her head.

'Yeah, I can't believe I'm actually going to say this but for once Skye, you chose the right guy.' Nikki told her friend with a disappointed smile.

'Damn right I did, I don't like to say I told you so but well, I TOLD YOU SO!' Skye shouted at her friend.

'Yeah, you did.' The brunette replied with a fake smile.

'Come on babe, cheer up. At least you got Jeff's t-shirt.' The blonde told her best friend as they began to file out of the arena with the rest of their class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The morning after Raw had taken place, Nikki exhaustedly made her way into Mr. Frost's classroom for the day's lesson. Upon entering she spotted that Skye was already seated and so was Jessica, the one and only plastic biatch who just happened to be wearing John's cap and a huge fake grin that Nikki wanted nothing more than to slap off her face.

Realising that would just cause more trouble, the brunette made her way over to the blonde and took a seat next to her, slouching down in her seat and letting out a sigh.

'Man, I'm beat.' She told her best friend.

'Tell me about it, it was worth it though.' Skye replied smiling.

Nikki didn't reply as she herself didn't believe it was worth it. She was perfectly happy thinking that John Cena was the greatest man on earth, now all she thought was that he was an arrogant twat. Thankfully for the brown haired girl, she was brought back out of her thoughts when their teacher walked into the room and took a seat at his desk.

'Good morning class, hope you are all okay. Please turn to page 248 and begin answering the questions. Skye, Nikki, might I have a word with you please?' He asked the girls.

The best friends gave a small nod and made their way over to his desk, wondering why he would want to speak to them.

'Now, I was yet again, just on the phone with Vince McMahon . . . it seems you caused a small tuffle at the show last night.' He told them both, raising an eyebrow.

'Err about that, we can explain . . . ' Skye replied with an innocent smile.

'But Miss Evans, you don't need too.' Mr. Frost replied, using Skye's last name.

'We don't?' Nikki asked confused.

'Mr. McMahon said that he was very impressed at how Nikki handled the situation in the canteen and he also said that many of the superstars had enjoyed the time you'd spent with them.' He replied warmly.

'Really?' Skye asked grinning.

'Yes he did, I never thought I'd be able to say this but I'm proud of you both, you stayed out of trouble for the first time in forever.'

'Well, it's something we love; we're both really interested in wrestling which I guess is what kept us out of trouble.' The blonde replied.

'Ahh yes, that brings me on to my next point. I thought that both of you would like to know that Vince will also be attending a number of interviews tomorrow in this very state as at the moment he is rather low on staff. I think both of you should think about trying out.'

'Wait, what?!' Nikki shouted, not believing her ears.

'Us?' Skye asked, her eyes wide.

'Yes girls. We all deserve to do something we love and I know both of you love the WWE, I think you should give it a shot. So . . . what do you say?' He asked.

'We'll do it!' Nikki screeched before picking up her best friend and spinning her around.


	4. Move Over Maria, Here We Come

**A/N: Thank you **_littleone999, cassymae, MissPhilippinesSuperstar _**and **_techwiz_** for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock!**

**As always I own nothing to do with WWE but I wouldn't mind owning Mr. Cena.**

**Sorry if things are a little slow at the minute but, I promise you things will pick up once the scene is set. :P**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**-****- -**** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 4 – Move out Maria, here we come.

'Miss Evans, Miss Stevens, Mr McMahon will see you now.' A tall, dark haired man told both of the girls as they sat outside the chairman's office.

'Together?' Skye asked confused.

'Yes, please follow me.' He replied before walking off.

Both girls stood up and followed the man nervously, taking a seat at Vince's desk as he shuffled through some papers.

'Good morning girls.' He told them both smiling.

'Good morning, sir.' Nikki replied with a pleasant grin.

'How are you both today?'

'We're great thank you, how are you?' Skye asked, trying her best to speak properly.

'I'm very well, thank you for asking. Now, as you may already know, we are extremely low on back stage announcers at the minute and we are looking for two new faces to fill the gap. I believe that because both of you know each other so well it would be a great advantage.'

'May I ask why?' Nikki asked politely.

'Well you see, we were thinking of trying a double act backstage. If you were to get the job, both of you would interview the superstars together and seeing as you both get on so well, we won't have to worry about a clash of egos.' He finished.

'Well Mr McMahon, since both of us were little we have always wanted to be apart of WWE and working together would be even better.' Nikki told him grinning.

'Yeah, and you know that we have great personalities, so you won't have to worry about the fans not liking us.' Skye replied, forgetting who she was speaking to.

Both Vince and Nikki let out a small laugh at Skye's tone.

'Well, there's not much more I can say apart from good luck. We will inform you within the next week or so to let you know if you have the job or not.'

'Okay, thank you for your time, sir.' Nikki replied standing up.

'Yeah, thanks Vince.' Skye told him grinning before standing up and following Nikki out of the room.

'Is it me or does he have a soft spot for us?' Skye asked as she skipped out into the street excitedly.

'Let's hope it isn't you.' Nikki replied with a small smile as they hollered for a taxi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

4 days later.

'Nikki, someone is on the phone for you.' Skye's Mum shouted up to their bedroom.

'Okay thanks, be down in a minute.' Nikki replied as she tidied up her ponytail.

After finished off her hair, Nikki and Skye both made their way downstairs and took the phone call.

'Hello?' The brunette asked.

'Good morning Nikki, its Mr McMahon.'

'Oh, hi Sir.' She said, beaming at her best friend.

'With permission from your parents of course, would you girls be able to get on a flight in 2 hours to New York? I already have two tickets booked for you both as I would like to see you at Raw tomorrow night.' He told the older of the best friends.

'Wait, does that mean we have the job?' She asked excitedly.

'Would I be ringing if you didn't?'

Nikki let out a squeal, which caused her best friend to do the same. After a few moments of jumping up and down the brunette straightened herself out before turning back to the phone.

'Sorry about that sir, of course we can make it.'

'Okay, that's great. I'll let you go then as you don't have much time.' He replied before hanging up the phone.

Nikki hung up on the other side before turning to her best friend.

'Skye, we did it.' She shouted excitedly before jumping up and down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day.

'Good afternoon everyone, I know you all have things to do so I'm going to make this quick.' Vince told the whole Raw roster as he made his way into the room where they had been gathered.

'I want to introduce you all to the two newest members of the roster.' He replied, causing a stir from the wrestlers.

'I'm having the hottest one if they're chicks.' John told Randy with a nudge.

'Whatever Cena, you know I always get the hottest chicks.' Randy told his best friend with a smirk.

'So with that, I want you all to give a warm welcome to the newest backstage announcers . . . Skye Evans and Nikki Stevens.' He shouted, causing a clap from all but a few of the superstars.

Nikki and Skye both walked into the room feeling sick to their stomachs but as soon as they were applauded, they both loosened off and gave everyone a wave. All of the superstars where happy about Vince's decision to hire the girls, all but one.

'You've gotta be fucking kidding me.' John said with an annoyed expression before getting up and making his way out of the room angrily.

'Well, what a surprise.' Skye whispered to her friend, referring to JC being annoyed that they had been hired.

'Oh well, we'll just make his life a living hell.' Nikki replied, grinning widely.

'Damn right. Move over Maria, Skye and Nikki have arrived.' The blonde told her friend, causing them both to laugh.


	5. Debut

**A/N: Thank you **_littleone999, MissPhilippinesSuperstar, techwiz, cassymae, Xsarcastic-maximiliaX, xxx Mrs Hiwatari-Cena xxx _**and**_ CharlieChaos _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all! **

**As always I own nothing to do with the WWE at all but, there's a few of them that I wouldn't mind owning:P**

**I would also like you guys to check out my one shot fic called **_Most Haunted. _**It's bound to get you laughing so please, take a look and feel free to leave a comment. **

**Things are about to pick up now that the girls have been hired! Enjoy and please review.**

**-**** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 5 – Debut

Nikki stood impatiently backstage waiting for Skye to finish in hair and make up. The brunette had been ready for 45 minutes and she was beginning to get annoyed at her best friend who seemed to be taking forever. Their debut interview was going to start in 15 minutes, yet she still hadn't shown up.

'Damn it Skye, how long does it take to get ready?' Nikki whispered to herself, checking her watch yet again as she paced back and forth.

'Sup, _Nicola.' _A familiar voice asked from behind her.

'It's _Nikki.' _She replied, annoyed at the young man.

'Sorry, _Nicola.' _John replied, trying his best to annoy her.

Deciding to keep her cool and not let John know how much he really was getting to her by calling her with her full name, she simply glared at him before turning in the opposite direction.

'Where's the hot blonde?' He asked again.

Nikki cringed at the question he had just asked, she could tell just from the tone of his voice that he was trying to make her jealous but, she wasn't going to admit it.

'What the hell do you want, Cena? You couldn't spare two minutes for me the first time we met and now you wanna chat? I don't think so.' Nikki spat as she turned back around sharply.

John opened his mouth to retaliate but the brunette didn't give him chance as she turned her back on him for the second time and walked a few steps away, crossing her arms in annoyance.

'Alright gorgeous?' She heard him say a few moments later, causing her turn around to see him talking to none other than her best friend.

'Ew.' Skye simply replied with a disgusted look on her face.

Nikki laughed to herself as the blonde spotted her and skipped over.

'What took you so long?' The brunette asked.

'Oh err, I got caught up.' She replied sheepishly.

'Oh really, by what . . . or should I say, who?' Nikki replied grinning.

'But he's just so damn gorgeous, how could I not get distracted by that man?!' She asked, referring to the one and only Legend Killer.

'Easily.' Nikki told her friend, receiving a glare from the blonde.

'So, what did you guys talk about?' The dark haired of the two asked.

'Stuff.' Skye replied shrugging, a small smile playing on her lips.

' . . . Like what?' Nikki replied.

'Like . . . he wanted to know if I was free on Thursday!' She replied, practically squealing.

'Are you serious?' The brunette asked stunned.

'Yeah, he's picking me up at seven!' She replied, dancing around.

'Aww Skye, I'm so happy for you.' Nikki replied, giving her friend a hug.

'Girls, the shoot will begin in a few minutes.' An assistant told them, interrupting the hug.

'Okay, thanks.' Nikki replied smiling at him.

'Do you know who we're interviewing?' Skye asked Nikki after the man had left.

'I have no idea . . . ' The brunette replied.

'That's what I was trying to tell you earlier.' John replied from not far off, he had obviously been listening in to their whole conversation.

'What do you mean?' Nikki asked confused.

'Well, before you so rudely interrupted, I was going to tell you who you'd be interviewing.' He replied, walking over to them.

'Who?' Skye asked, still not impressed with the WWE Champion.

'Me.' He replied, grinning widely.

Both girls let out a moan of annoyance before being called over to their places for their first backstage segment, JC following shortly after.

'Okay, we go live in 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . .1!' The same assistant from earlier shouted towards the three.

Both girls plastered on a smile and held their microphones up to their faces, John standing out of camera view until he was introduced.

'Well hello New York City!' Skye shouted down her mic, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

'I want to introduce you all too the two newest members of the WWE . . . your new backstage announcers . . . Nikki and Skye!' Nikki said brightly, pointing to herself as she said her name.

'Now, what better way to start off than interviewing the biggest name in the business?' Skye asked, focusing on the camera with a grin on her face.

'Ladies and gentleman, your WWE Champion . . . John Cena!' The brunette replied.

John walked into the view of the camera to receive his usual controversial reaction from the crowd. He pulled his cap securely onto his head before giving both girls a grin.

'Ladies, ladies . . . what a pleasure it is to be your first interview.' JC told them grinning.

'Why thank you Champ.' Nikki replied, putting on a fake grin towards him.

'You're welcome.' He told her, winking.

'So, we want to get your thoughts on your match tonight against Umaga.' Skye continued, moving the microphone towards him.

'Well, I'd much rather have a match with you two tonight . . . ' John began, causing the girls to add in fake giggles. ' But unfortunately that isn't going to happen. Instead, I have to fight the 300lb Samoan Bulldozer! That my friends, is not a pretty site and as I know from last week, the Samoan Spike isn't pretty either.' He told the camera, rubbing his throat at the last part.

At that moment a replay from the past weeks Raw was shown when John got beat up after his match by Umaga, receiving a few hard blows to the head and then two spikes to the throat. When the clip ended, John and the two girls came into view again.

'That clip right there, has taught me a lesson. I've learnt to never turn my back on Umaga again . . . and tonight, he better watch his back because I'm out for revenge, and it ain't gonna be pretty.' John finished, anger in his eyes.

'And cut! Good job guys!' The assistant called to them.

All 3 gave him a small smile and without another word, John secured his belt around his shoulder and walked off.

'That was great, girls.' Vince called to them from the side.

'Thanks Vince.' Skye replied brightly, walking over to talk to him.

As Skye chatted away to the Chairman about how their first appearance had gone, Nikki stayed glued to the same spot that she had been stood for the interview. Her eyes followed John as he walked down the corridor away from her, her gaze only moving when he turned the corner. She let out a small sigh as she ran over the past few days in her head.

Putting all the thoughts of John being an arrogant, annoying prick to the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think how amazing this guy was when he was in his on screen character. Why couldn't he be like that all the time? A dull mood filled the brunette as she released no matter how much she wished, he was never going to be the man that she had fallen for. She was just going to have to forget about him, once and for all.


	6. Ice Cream

**A/N: Thank you **_101mizzpoet101, gurl42069, cassymae, MissPhilippinesSuperstar, littleone999, Xsarcastic-maximiliaX _**and **_techwiz _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock:P**

**As always I own nothing to do with the WWE, I only own Skye and Nikki who are my own characters.**

**This chapter is going to be more for Skye and Randy so, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 6 – Ice Cream

'Are you sure I look okay?' Skye asked her best friend for the five millionth time as she got ready for her date with Randy.

'Yes, you look fine!' Nikki replied, annoyed at how many times she had had to tell her.

Just at that moment a knock echoed through out their hotel room, causing Skye to squeal.

'Ouch.' Nikki whispered to herself, rubbing her ear from the loud noise her friend had just released next to it.

'Wish me luck?' The blonde asked, walking over to the door.

'Good luck.' The brunette replied flatly as she followed her over to it.

'Hey Skye, you look beautiful.' Randy told her politely as she opened up the door.

'Thank you Randy, you look pretty hot yourself.' She replied grinning, causing Nikki to roll her eyes.

'Alright Nik?' Randy asked.

'Great, you?' She replied, her voice showing the exact opposite.

'I'm good, why don't you come with us tonight? You look like you could do with a night out and you never know, some of the _guys_ might be there.' He replied.

Nikki rolled her eyes yet again, knowing full well that The Legend Killer was referring to John, who right now was the last person she wanted to see. All she needed to do was curl up in front of the television and forget all about him.

'No thank you, but thanks for the offer. Bye.' The brunette replied, pushing her friend out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

The brunette let out a sigh of relief as she spread herself out over the sofa. The last few days had been extremely hectic and she was glad to finally get some time to relax. According to Nikki, there was no better way to spend her alone time than sitting in front of the T.V watching a good old chick flick and eating all the junk food she good find so, she switched on the television and picked up the phone to order room service.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'You're sure you're okay with coming here?' Randy asked for the second time as they took a seat at an empty table at a nearby club.

'Of course, it's great here.' Skye replied, beaming at the man across from her.

'Okay, I'll fetch us some drinks yeah?' He said, beaming back.

'Okay, can I have a glass of white wine please?' The blonde asked.

Randy replied with a nod and a smile before making his way over to the bar. Skye searched the club while he was gone for familiar faces, spotting Jeff and Matt Hardy sat at a table on the opposite side of the room, Charlie Hass at the bar talking to Randy and The Doctor Of Thugonomics who was extremely close to a random whore on the dance floor. Skye frowned at the site of John and the girl, why could he be like that with her, yet he couldn't spare five minutes for Nikki?

The Legend Killer returned moments later with a white wine for Skye and a beer for himself, putting them down on the table.

'You okay Skye?' He asked, noticing she seemed a little out of it.

'Err yeah, I'm fine.' She replied smiling, only just realising Randy had returned as she had been deep in thought about the Nikki/John situation.

'Cool.' He replied with a small smile before taking a sip from his beer.

Both Randy and the blonde sat in an awkward silence afterwards, each of them not knowing what to say first.

'So err . . . how long have you been a wrestling fan?' The man asked, breaking the ice.

'Well, according to my dad I used to sit and watch it with him in my diapers but, the first time I ever remember watching it I was 5 so, around 13 years.' She replied, counting it in her head.

'So, that makes you 18?' Randy asked with a small smirk.

'Yeah . . . is that okay?' Skye asked, sounding a little worried that she might be too young.

'Of course it is, that's if you don't mind . . . 'Randy replied, still smiling.

'Nope, I don't mind.' Skye told him beaming.

'Good. So, how long have you and Nikki known each other?' He asked, changing the subject.

'Since we were born. Both of our Mom's were in the hospital at the same time when they had us, I was born the day after Nikki so you could practically call us twins. Our parents were all good friends and used to spend a lot of time together meaning that Nik and I were always together. We clicked straight away and we've been inseparable ever since.' The blonde replied.

'Wow, I bet it's great to have someone who pretty much knows you better than you know yourself.' Randy replied.

'Yeah, it is. We know exactly what the other is thinking, we know everything about each other and there is nothing that we wouldn't do for each other . . . and right now it's killing me because I can't do anything for her.' Skye replied, looking into Randy's gorgeous green eyes.

'What do you mean?' He asked confused.

'Ever since John bit her head off when we were at Raw she's been down in the dumps. There's no way I can cheer her up because I'd be like that as well if my idol had been like that, there's just nothing I can think of to make her feel better. I just don't understand why John couldn't spare a few minutes for an autograph and picture.' She replied shrugging.

'He does have his reasons though . . . ' Randy replied.

'Oh really, and what might they be?' Skye replied, still not impressed with the WWE Champion.

Randy simply shrugged before moving on to a different subject. Skye knew that Randy didn't want to tell her for some strange reason but she decided to leave it, she didn't want to cause any problems with the guy that she only dreamed of meeting, never mind being out on a date with. For around another half an hour, both sat talking about their hobbies and interests before Randy went to get another round of drinks.

'You wanna dance?' He asked when he returned.

'I'd love to.' The blonde replied beaming, standing up and leading him onto the dance floor.

Once reaching an empty space on it they began to dance to _Hot _by _Avril Lavigne. _An extremely drunk JC spotted them straight away and stumbled over to try and join in but, Skye was not impressed and pulled Randy to the opposite end away from him. After around an hour they went back to their seats and chatted a little more over a few drinks before calling it a night.

They caught a taxi back to the hotel and Randy walked the younger of the two best friends up to her hotel room, stopping when then reached it.

'Thank you for tonight Randy, it was great.' Skye told him grinning.

'You're welcome, I hope you know we're going this again right?' He asked, smirking back.

'Definitely.' She replied, still smiling.

'Okay well, I'll catch you later.' He replied, moving in and placing a kiss on her cheek.

'Okay, bye.' Skye told him, biting her lip as she watched him walk away down the corridor.

Once he had turned the corner out of sight, she opened up the door and dropped her bag down on the floor, taking off her heels and throwing them any how across the room. She spotted Nikki sat on the sofa watching something on the tele so she walked over and sat herself down next to her, a huge grin on her face.

A few moments passed by and the brunette did not speak a word, instead she kept her eyes on the screen.

'You gonna give me some of that?' Skye finally asked, referring to Nikki's ice cream.

The brunette gave the blonde an evil glare before shoving the ice cream in her hands. Looking at her best friend taking a scoop of it with a huge grin on her face, she knew she was dying to tell her about what had happened.

'It went well then?' She asked.

'It was amazing Nik, he's the perfect gentleman.' Skye told her grinning.

'That's great babe, I'm so happy for you.' Nikki replied, a small smile on her face.

'Thank you.' The blonde told her friend, giving her a hug.

'So, when is the next date?' The brunette asked.

'How'd you know there's gonna be another date?' Skye asked grinning.

'Would you're face be lit up like that if there wasn't?' Nikki asked laughing.

For the first time in days Nikki actually felt pretty good about everything. She was extremely happy for her best friend who she was getting the man of her dreams. Not only that but she had the job of her dreams too, she wasn't going to let some guy ruin it all for her.


	7. Rainbow

**A/N: Thank you **_MissPhilippinesSuperstar, CharlieChaos, gurl42069, Xsarcastic-maximiliaX, littleone999, 101mizzpoet101, techwiz _**and **_xxxxcrazychickxxxx _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock!**

**As always I own nothing to do with the WWE at all but, I wouldn't mind owning Randall. :P**

**A new WWE Superstar is going to be introduced in this chapter and ****he**** is probably going to turn into a main character eventually.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**-****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**** - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 7 – Rainbows

The following Monday the girls entered the nearby arena for the nights taping of Raw. Not only did they have another interview but they also had a photo shoot for their profiles on As both of them were already dressed for their shoot, they made their way over to hair and make up where they quickly got ready. Afterwards it was straight to where the shoot was taking place as shortly after they would be needed for their segment of the night.

'Okay girls, let's see some pouts.' The camera man told the girls as they stood back to back, arms folded.

'That's it, now lets show all the guys out there how sexy you really are.' He replied again after taking a few photos of their last pose.

After what seemed like forever and a camera full of pictures, Nikki and Skye finally finished their photo shoot.

'Damn, who'd have thought having your picture taken would be so exhausting?' Skye asked as they made their way through the corridors towards the women's locker room.

'Obviously not us.' Nikki replied letting out a yawn.

'Yo Skye, Nik, wait up!' A familiar voice shouted from behind.

The best friends turned around to see none other than The Legend Killer jogging towards them. Skye's face grew to a grin as she saw who it was and once he caught up, he placed a kiss on her cheek.

'How are you?' He asked the blonde.

'I'm great thanks, you?' She replied bubbly.

'I'm fabulous thank you, you okay Nikki?' Randy asked, turning his attention to the older of the two.

'Yeah I'm not bad thanks.' The brunette replied with a smile.

'How'd the shoot go?' He asked both girls as they began walking again.

'It was great, tiring though.' Skye replied, still grinning at him.

'Well it'll be worth it, I can't wait to see the photos.' Randy told the girls with a big smirk on his face.

'I bet you can't.' Nikki replied laughing.

Maybe her first judgements of Randy were that he was an arrogant, cocky prick but she was wrong. Now that he had been a complete gentleman to the both of them she had changed her perspective of The Legend Killer. Above all things he was treating her best friend better than any guy had before, Skye was in heaven right now and it was all thanks to the 6'4" hunk stood next to her. Nikki was grateful to Randy that he had made her best friend so happy, at least one of them had that much from the man of their dreams.

'Who are you interviewing tonight?' Randy asked.

'Jeff Hardy, hey Nikki?' Skye replied, winking at her best friend.

'What?' The brunette asked, raising an eyebrow.

'You know damn well what . . . you soo have a crush on this guy.'

'You do? Aw that's so cute.' Randy replied grinning.

'No, I've told you before Skye, he's good looking but he's not my type.' Nikki replied, sending her best friend a glare.

'Come on Nik, you might as well give it a go. Jeff's a great guy so you never know, you might change your mind.' Randy told the brunette with a shrug.

Nikki kept silent for the rest of the way as she thought about what Randy had said. She had promised to herself that she wasn't going to let John get in the way of her life but right now, that's exactly what he was doing. There was still a small part of her that thought his attitude was just an act and eventually he was going to give it up and sweep her off her feet. Who was she kidding, that was never going to happen. If John didn't want her, she'd make him realise what he was missing.

As the trio reached the place where the backstage interview was taking place, Nikki spotted Jeff already there so she decided to seize the moment.

'Hey Jeff.' She said with a warm smile as she reached him.

'Hey, Nikki right?' He asked.

'Yeah that's me . . . how are you?' The brunette asked.

'I'm great, what about you?'

'I'm fab thanks.' She replied beaming.

'Cool so, how's life in the WWE been so far?' The rainbow haired warrior asked, perching himself down on a nearby crate.

'Hectic but hey, I didn't expect anything less.' The brunette replied.

'Yeah, I know how hard it can get sometimes so if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here.' Jeff replied, smiling at her.

'I'll take that into consideration, thank you Jeff.' Nikki told the extreme superstar before being called to her position for her segment.

Skye joined Nikki shortly after as Randy departed after organising the second date between him and the blonde for the following evening.

'What ever happened to he's not my type?' Skye whispered to her best friend.

'I changed my mind.' The brunette replied grinning as they were told to get ready as the cameras would be rolling very soon.

After a brief interview with Jeff about his Intercontinental Title defence match against Mr. Kennedy later on tonight, the segment quickly finished and the cameras were turned off.

'Nice job girls, see you around Nikki.' Jeff told her with a gorgeous smile before walking off.

Skye squealed as soon as he'd left and jumped on Nikki, giving her a huge hug.

'Looks like you might have found yourself a new man, babe!' The blonde said excitedly.

While being squeezed to death by her best friend, Nikki noticed John looking over at them with a disappointed look in his eyes as he heard what Skye had to say. As soon as he realised he was being watched, he shook it off and quickly walked away.

'Looks like I might have.' Nikki replied with a huge grin as she pulled away.

_If John didn't want her, she'd make him realise what he was missing._


	8. Reasons

**A/N: Thank you **_cassymae, 101mizzpoet101, gurl42069, CharlieChaos, Xsarcastic-maximiliaX, techwiz, xxxxcrazychickxxxx _**and **_WWESupernatural102292 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock:P**

**As always I own nothing to do with the WWE, I only own Skye and Nikki who are my own characters.**

**In this chappie you're going to find out why John is acting like he is . . . bring out the tissues. :P**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**-****- - - - - -**** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 8 – Reasons

"Look Randy, I don't know how many times I've got to tell you, you look gorgeous!" Nikki told the dark haired man in hers and Skye's hotel room.

"You sure?" He asked nervously.

"Yes! God, who'd have thought that the arrogant, cocky Randy Orton would ever question someone about how good he looks?" Nikki replied grinning.

"Believe me Nik, I'm not usually like this. It's just Skye, there's something about her that just makes me . . ."

"Nervous?" Nikki asked, still with a smug grin on her face.

The Legend Killer had no time to answer as the bathroom door swung open to reveal an extremely gorgeous Skye in a gold, strapless dress with loosely curled hair.

"Wow, you look . . . wow." Randy stuttered, causing Nikki to laugh out loud.

Skye gave her a confused look as she knew nothing about their conversation but Nikki just shrugged it off.

"You ready?" Randy asked.

"Sure am." The blonde replied grinning then walking over to him and linking arms.

"Have fun guys!" Nikki shouted as she watched them walk down the corridor.

"Thanks!" They both shouted back in unison.

The brunette let out a sigh as she closed the door, she had yet another night to spend by herself but this time, she wasn't going to enjoy it. Boredom had already began to take over her so instead of eating all the junk food she could muster and watching some Japanese film on the television, she decided to go for a walk around the hotel . . .

After reaching the lobby without seeing anybody, she spotted a familiar face over on one of the sofas.

"Hey Jeff." She said brightly as she walked over to him.

"Hey Nikki, how are you?"

"I'm okay, bored but yeah . . . what about you?"

"I'm major bored." The rainbow haired man replied with a sigh.

"Well, you could come back to my room and we could watch movies or something if you'd like? Unless of course, you don't want to." Nikki replied.

"I'd love to . . . as long as I'm choosing." Jeff told her grinning.

"Deal." She replied before walking back over to the elevator, the rainbow haired warrior by her side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Meanwhile . . ._

"You okay Randy? You seem distant . . . " Skye eventually built up the courage to say.

They were on there second date in an extremely flash restaurant, everything was perfect apart from the fact that Randy was acting like he didn't want to be there, like his mind was somewhere else.

"Err yeah . . . I'm sorry Skye, I've just got so much on my mind right now." He replied, picking at his food.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" The blonde asked concerned.

"You sure? I don't wanna bore you."

"Of course I'm sure." Skye replied, wrapping her tiny hand over his huge one, barely covering half of it.

"Okay well . . . it's John."

"John?" The woman asked confused.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone, not even Nikki, about what I'm going to tell you." The Legend Killer told her seriously.

"I promise." Skye replied, still confused.

Randy let out a sigh before contemplating on how he was going to tell her what was on his mind.

"3 months ago, John was engaged."

"Wow . . . what happened?" The blonde asked, shocked.

"One night after Raw him and his fiancée, Ella, where driving up to Massachusetts to tell his family about their engagement. They were driving around a bend when a car came out of nowhere, some drunk driver doing 100mph . . . John can't remember what happened after that, all he can remember is waking up in the hospital." Randy finished in a sad tone.

"Randy . . . " Skye replied quietly, squeezing his hand as she didn't know what to say. "What . . . what happened to Ella?" She finally built up the courage to ask.

"It's a natural instinct for the driver to pull away from the car, meaning that John swerved his way . . . Ella's side of the car got hit, she died instantly."

Skye had tears in her eyes just from hearing the story, she felt so guilty at how she had acted towards John when he had been through so much. She had no idea what to say or do next, she just squeezed Randy's hand even tighter.

"It took him a while to sort himself out, for a while he kept blaming himself because he swerved his way. But, eventually he started to realise that he had to get on with his life, he started to get better . . . that was until he met Nikki." Randy replied.

"I don't understand, what did Nikki do?" The blonde asked, now more confused than ever.

"She looks like Ella and when I say looks like, I mean REALLY looks like, if you didn't know both you'd think one was the other." Randy replied.

"I feel so bad Randy. All this time I was horrible to John because of how he was treating Nikki, yet the only reason he's doing it is because . . . "

"He likes her . . . since you two came along he's just acting completely different. He's pushing himself so hard to try and take his mind off the accident, to forget about it all, that's why he's treated Nikki so bad, that's why he was with that other girl on our last date. He doesn't want to be reminded of everything, he doesn't want to get hurt again and that's what he thinks is going to happen if he lets Nik in."

"But all he's doing is hurting Nikki in the process."

"I know babe but you've gotta understand, this is hard for him." Randy replied, now back to picking at his food.

"Yeah I know . . . if only someone could just get him to realise that Nikki isn't Ella." Skye told him, now also eating her food again.

"If only . . . " Randy replied, an idea popping into his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Look Skye, you don't have to do it now." Randy told her as they reached the hotel.

"No Randy, I want to get it over and done with. The quicker I tell him, the quicker he'll clean up his act. It'll be better for all of us." The blonde replied as they walked through the lobby.

"Are you sure you're okay with doing this?" He asked.

"Of course, obviously it's making you unhappy, Nikki is the most miserable I've ever seen her . . . it's for the best." She told the 6'4" man as they reached the elevator, climbing inside.

As Randy's room was on the second floor, it only took a matter of mere seconds to reach.

"Okay well, thank you Skye. It means a lot to me that you're doing this." Randy told her as the doors opened up.

"You're welcome Randy, thank you for tonight . . . I'll come and see you tomorrow to let you know how it goes, okay?" The blonde asked.

"Okay." The Legend Killer replied with a small smile before moving in and placing a soft, passionate kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Randy told her as he walked out of the elevator.

"Yeah . . . cya." Skye replied with a smile, until the doors closed shut and she made her way up to the fourth floor, room 437.

Skye reached the room Randy had given her and slightly knocked on the door. A few moments later a sleepy JC opened it up, rubbing his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed at the fact that he had been woken by _her._

'Look John, can you just lose the act for a minute please? I came to talk to you about . . . ahh damn it, I know the reason why you're acting like this." Skye told him sympathetically.

"Who told you?" John asked quickly.

"Randy . . . but please, please don't be mad at him. He's just worried about you John . . ." The blonde replied, placing a comforting hand on his arm, which he brushed away quickly.

"So you woke me up to tell me you knew about the accident? Great." He replied sarcastically, before beginning to shut the door.

"No John, wait . . ." Skye began, pushing on the door so he re-opened it. "Look, I know that the reason you're treating Nikki so bad is because she looks like Ella. She might look like her John but I assure you, they are two completely different people who probably only ever had one thing in common. Do you know what that one thing is?" She asked.

"No." John replied quietly, shaking his head.

"They both cared for you John. Nikki cares about you more than you can imagine, even after you've treated her like this. I'm sure she'll still be willing to give it a go, that's if you decide to. It's up to you in the end John but I just wanted you to know that Nikki is nobody but her and believe me when I say, _she wouldn't hurt you for the world._" Skye finished with a reassuring smile before walking away and taking the elevator to the third floor.

Flinging her hotel door room open in exhaustion, Skye was shocked when she spotted Nikki, along with company, sat on her bed.

"Jeff . . . " The blonde said, shocked.

"Oh hey Skye, have a nice time?" He asked politely.

"Yes thank you . . . it looks like you have too." She replied raising an eyebrow.

"Err yeah, me and Jeff were both bored so we decided to watch movies, it's been fun." Nikki grinned.

"Yeah it's been great but I really should get going, we have an early flight in the morning." The man said standing up.

"Damn, I forgot about that." Nikki replied yawning.

"We're doing this again, yeah?" Jeff asked.

"Of course!" Nikki replied smiling.

"Okay well I'll see ya soon." He replied, giving both girls a goodbye grin before seeing himself out.

Skye raised her eyebrow at her best friend as soon as he had left.

"What?" The brunette asked, confused.

Skye just shook her head before walking in to the bathroom to get changed for bed. She knew that she and Randy had told Nik to try things with Jeff but now that there was an explanation to the whole John situation, she wished that she hadn't spoken at all.

She knew her best friend well enough to know that she wouldn't have changed her mind about Jeff not being her type that fast . . . she was doing it to get back at John.

"_She wouldn't hurt you for the world, my ass._" The blonde mumbled to herself, annoyed at what she had told John.


	9. Too Late

**A/N: Thank you **_xxxxcrazychick, CharlieChaos, cassymae, gurl42069, techwiz, MissPhilippinesSuperstar, WWESupernatural102292, 101mizzpoet, xxxMrs Hiwatari-Cenaxxx _**and **_Xsarcastic-maximiliaX _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock!**

**As always I own nothing to do with the WW****E**** but, I wouldn't mind owning Randall. :P**

**What do you guys think to John's reason then? I hope it wasn't too harsh!**

**Anyway, here comes the next chapter.**** You're going to find a little more out about Nikki's parents in this one, as you know I haven't mentioned them so far and that's because they'll be a chapter later on dedicated to that whole situation.**** I'm dropping little hints every now and again about them so, try and see if you can guess. **** Enjoy and please review!**

**-****- - - - - -**** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 9 – Too Late

"So, when's the next date?" Nikki asked her best friend the following morning as they sat in the airport, waiting to board their flight back home for a few days.

"I don't know, he said we'd talk about it when we got back." Skye shrugged, referring to her conversation earlier on that morning.

She had spoken to him about their relationship for a small portion of it but, the real reason she had visited Randy was to tell him what she had told John and also, what Nikki had been doing when she returned.

"So, it's official then?" The brunette asked, oblivious to the whole John situation.

"I think so." Skye grinned.

"That's great babe, it's good to see you happy with a guy." Nikki smiled while hugging her friend.

"Well wouldn't you be happy if the guy that you adored more than anything in the world liked you too?" Skye asked laughing, not realising how she had phrased it until Nikki's face dropped.

"Nik, I'm . . . "

"No it's cool, of course I'd be happy." The older of the two replied with a fake smile on her face.

"Maybe you still could be, I'm sure there's a reason why John's been acting like this." The blonde spoke up, trying her best to persuade Nikki to keep trying but, on the other hand, trying to let out as little as possible as she had promised Randy she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Yeah well, maybe there is but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm over it." The brunette replied.

"It doesn't seem like it Nikki. It seems to me that you're just lying to yourself by telling yourself that you like Jeff."

"I never said I _did _like Jeff, Skye. Like I said before, he's not my type. He's a great guy but that's it, I see him as nothing more than a friend."

"So what was with last night?" The blonde asked, beginning to get annoyed.

"Last night was just a friendly night in okay, am I not aloud to do that?" Nikki asked, folding her arms and turning away like she had finished with the conversation.

"Not when you're planning on using him to make John jealous!" Skye shouted, pulling her back around to face her.

"What?" Nikki asked with a fake laugh, trying to hide the shock from the fact that Skye knew what she was planning to do.

"Don't what me Nikki, I know you better than you know yourself . . . just leave it, okay? Maybe John hasn't exactly treated you like a princess but you have no idea why he's acting like that so just leave it, he doesn't deserve to be hurt."

"Wait just one minute, yesterday you despised him yet now, he doesn't deserve to be hurt?" The brunette shouted.

"No Nikki, nobody deserves to get hurt. Doing this just makes you as bad as he was." Skye spat before walking off as their flight was called.

Nikki let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head in disbelief. _What had happened to make Skye warm up to John? Did she know something that the brunette didn't? Had she talked to him?_

She was soon brought out of her thoughts as her flight was called for a second time. With another sigh the brunette picked up her bags and made her way to her gate.

Nikki boarded the plane without seeing Skye until she had taken her seat next to the window. She spotted the blonde 3 rows in front which she was quite happy about, it would give them both time to cool down after their argument.

"Nikki?" A deep voice called from beside her.

"John? What are you doing here?" A perplexed Nikki asked, more shocked at the fact that he was talking to her than the fact that he just happened to be on the same flight as her.

"I'm going back home to see my parents for a few days, what about you?" He asked, taking his seat next to her.

Nikki had no idea what was happening right now. Not only was John talking to her, she was going to have to spend the whole journey next to him. She thought to herself for a moment that maybe she would rather he was horrible to her, being nice just made her want him all over again.

"I'm going back to Skye's house until Monday." She replied.

"Why Skye's? Got something planned?" John asked, little did he know how sore this subject was for Nikki.

"Look, is there something you want?" She spat, changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"No, it's just . . . " John started.

"Just what? You've decided that you want to talk to me now?" The brunette asked, raising her voice.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I treated you . . . "

"Yeah well, it's too late for that now." Nikki said coldly before putting in her headphones so she couldn't hear another word.

She turned the volume of her iPod up full blast and turned to look out of the window so that John couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. _Why couldn't everything just be easy? Why couldn't she just accept John's apology and move on?_

_Damn my stupid stubbornness _she told herself, that was just one more thing she hated her parents for. The fact that John had realised she was going back to Skye's had made that even worse. For the first time in a long time, Nikki _wished _that instead of being her, she was her best friend. Life would be so much easier.

No more words where spoken between the WWE Champion and the brunette as she kept her headphones securely in her ears all the way there. There were dozens of times that she was so close to taking them out and apologising for her attitude, she felt so guilty at how she had spoken to John but her stupid pride was stopping her from doing what was best. The moment the plane doors opened Nikki left her seat as fast as possible and went to find Skye.

The blonde had calmed down immensely from earlier and was now back to her bubbly self. She didn't mention anything about their argument earlier so Nikki thought it best to keep what had just happened between her and John to herself. She was going to forget about this whole situation for now and enjoy her few peaceful days off. _Peaceful? Yeah right._


	10. Drunken Kisses

**A/N: Thank you **_xxxxcrazychickxxxx, ExtremeAngelxJeffHardyFan, CharlieChaos, WWESupernatural102292, 101mizzpoet101, techwiz _**and **_littleone999 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock!**

**For those of you who read my first story, **_Addicted To You, _**the first chapter of the sequel is now up. It's called **_Symphony of the Stars_**, so enjoy and please let me know what you think of it!**

**As always I own nothing to do with the WWE but, I wouldn't mind owning Randy:P**

**Here comes the next chapter.**

**-****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 10 – Drunken Kisses

"Hey babe, do you wanna go to a club tonight?" Skye asked Nikki as she walked into the brunette's bedroom.

"Sure, I need to loosen up a bit." The older of the two replied with a small smile as she brushed her dark locks.

"Okay well we're leaving at 8, Dad is gonna give us a lift on his way to drop off Aunt Mae." The blonde shouted as she left the room once again.

"Okay!" Nikki shouted back as she checked the clock on her wall.

5.30pm. With plenty of time to get ready, the brunette decided to take her time so that she looked as best as possible. Who knows? They're might be someone she wants to impress . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn, it's good to be home." Skye said as she sat down at one of the tables in their local club.

"Yeah, I've really missed this place." Nikki replied with a small smile.

"You can get the first round." The blonde said grinning.

"Fine . . . the usual?" Nikki asked, glaring at her friend.

"Yes please."

After dropping her black leather jacket on her chair to reveal her skimpy red top, Nikki made her way over to the bar to order the drinks. Skye having a glass of white wine, the brunette ordering herself an apple martini. After paying the bartender and making her way back over to the table with the beverages, she nearly dropped them in shock as she saw a familiar face sat talking to Skye.

_Can I not go anywhere without seeing this guy?! How the hell did we just happen to pick the same club to go to?_ Nikki said to herself as she stood frozen on the spot. _Okay, pull yourself together Nik _she yet again told herself as she finally began moving towards where they were sat again.

As she reached the table both of the people sat at it seized their conversation straight away which seemed extremely odd to the brunette but, she decided not to push it. As she handed the blonde her drink, she could feel his eyes scanning over her. She couldn't help but let a small smile escape her lips at the thought of him checking her out.

"John . . . what are you doing here?" She finally asked.

"Enjoying my time off." He replied with a small shrug and smile.

"You here alone?" The brunette asked as she took her seat again.

"I was with my bro but he disappeared the moment we walked in, spotted a hot chick." He told the girls, still grinning.

"Wow, and you haven't? That's a shocker." Skye replied jokingly.

"I have actually." He told Skye, who knew what he was talking about straight away and fell quiet.

Nikki on the other hand was completely oblivious to what the others were really talking about and just thought he meant a random woman in the crowd.

"I didn't realise you guys lived so close by." John said, changing the subject.

"It's Massachusetts John, everywhere is close by." Nikki replied laughing.

"Yeah, true that." He told her with a cute grin, showing off his dimples.

"Right, I need another drink." The blonde spoke up, suddenly feeling awkward.

Skye walked over to the bar to order another glass of white wine but this time did not return to the table as she thought it would be best to give John and Nikki some alone time.

"Can I ask you something?" Nikki spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Shoot." He replied, sitting back in his seat and taking a sip of his beer.

"Does it not bother you about how I spoke to you on the plane?" Nikki asked as she was confused at the fact that he was talking to her like nothing had happened.

"It did at first . . . but then I realised you were just showing me how I'd been treating you." He replied sincerely, every now and again glancing up to look at her.

"Err yeah . . . I'm sorry about that." The brunette replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"There's no need to apologise Nikki, I deserved it." John told her.

"No you didn't John, I'm sure there's a really good reason as to why you were acting like that . . ."

"Yeah . . . just like I'm sure there's a really good reason as to why you don't like being called Nicola." He replied, quickly skipping the sore subject.

Nikki's eyes grew wide at the last comment which John spotted within seconds. He let out a small smile before his eyes drifted to the floor and he shook his head.

"Sore subject, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah . . . yours too?" She replied quietly.

John answered with a nod and then yet again, moved his eyes to the floor as he twiddled with his glass in an uncomfortable silence.

"You want another drink?" He asked, breaking the ice.

"Yeah sure, can I have the same again please?" She replied, grateful towards him for ended the silence.

"Coming right up." He replied with a small smile.

After returning with the next round, the brunette and the WWE Champion slipped into a more comfortable conversation of storylines. For the first time since they had met they were actually getting on, they were actually able to talk to each other without biting each others heads off.

"So err, I heard that you and Jeff were getting pretty close . . . " John suddenly blurted out.

After his sixth round he was beginning to get extremely tipsy, Nikki on the other hand was already completely out of it.

"Yeah, he's a great guy." The older of the best friends replied, the alcohol causing her to giggle at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, he is. Just make sure he takes good care of you." John replied sincerely.

Nikki did not have time to reply as Skye returned to the table with a big grin on her face.

"Come and dance with me, Nik" She told the brunette before running back off to the dance floor.

The older of the two stood up to follow the blonde, not realising how much alcohol she had actually consumed until she felt extremely dizzy . . . seconds later she expected to be lying flat on her back but instead, something was keeping her up.

"Woah Nik, can't take your drink?" John said grinning as he pushed her back up.

"I can take my drink just fine, thank you very much." The brunette replied before strutting of as best as possible towards the blonde.

"You coming then?" She asked as she turned back around to face the Champ.

With a small nod and smile, he soon caught up and both made their way over to where Skye was dancing.

2 hours later Skye had yet again disappeared off the face of the earth. Nikki had no idea where she was but to be honest she hadn't really noticed. The more martinis she drank, the more interested she became in the WWE Champion. They were still located on the dance floor but now that both were extremely drunk, they were wrapped in each others arms and standing dangerously close to each other.

"Wow, the lights are dancing." Nikki giggled as she looked up to the ceiling.

"Yeah . . . they're pretty." John slurred.

"You know what Mr. Cena? So are you." Nikki stuttered with a grin.

"Yeah but . . . not as pretty as you." He replied, still slurring his words but this time with a serious tone.

Before Nikki knew what had happened John's lips locked with hers in a passionate embrace. A jolt of electricity ran through her body as she finally got a taster of the man that she only dreamed of having. As both of them were occupied with each other, they didn't see Skye walk up beside them and only realised she was there when she pulled Nikki away.

"I think someone has had enough to drink, it's time to go home Nikki." The blonde told her best friend, knowing very well that the brunette would be mad at her in the morning for letting them carry on.

"But I don't want too, I'm having fun." Nikki replied with a pout.

"Coat, on, now." Skye said sternly, shoving the leather jacket in her best friend's hands.

"Okay . . . bye John." She grinned as she slid on her coat.

"Bye Nik." He replied, grinning back and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Skye arranged for her Dad to pick them back up and the moment Nikki took her seat in the car, she was gone. After being woken for a few moments to get into the house, she yet again fell to sleep when she crawled into bed without changing her clothes. The blonde sighed as she walked into her own room, shutting the door behind her. A few days ago she wanted them to be together, but not like this. She knew that her best friend wasn't ready for that yet, not after how John had treated her. That drunken kiss was more than likely going to make everything so much worse . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wake up, piss head." Skye told her best friend as she opened up her curtains the next morning.

"Eurgh . . . my head." The brunette replied, covering her head with the duvet.

"Well that's your own stupid fault, you shouldn't have drunk so much." The blonde replied, pulling the covers back off.

"It's not my fault, it was Johns . . . " Nikki replied.

"Let me guess, it was his fault when you guys kissed too?"

"We WHAT?!" The older of the two shouted dumbfounded, causing her head to hurt even more.

"You kissed Nikki . . . just pray to God that he doesn't remember." The blonde replied, practically reading her best friends mind.

Nikki sat in disbelief at what had happened. She had kissed John? She _wanted _to kiss John, yes, but not like that. She wanted it to mean something, she wanted it to be when it was right, not a stupid drunken kiss. From what she could remember of the night before, they had finally begun to get along with each other. For all she knew they may have become great friends, maybe even more than that but what was the chance of that now? Like John would want anything to do with her, it was more than likely her that had gone in for the kiss anyway.

She shook her head as she slowly began to get up. Like Skye had said, _just pray to God that he doesn't remember._


	11. It's Official

**A/N: Thank you **_xxxxcrazychickxxxx, techwiz, CharlieChaos, littleone999, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, simplyJESSICA xx, 101mizzpoet101, xxx Mrs Hiwatari-Cena xxx _**and **_Xsarcastic-maximiliaX _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys!**

**As always I own nothing to do with the WWE what so ever, I only own Nikki and Skye who are my own characters.**

**Here comes the next chappie, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**-****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**** - - - - **

Chapter 11 – It's Official

"Quit being such a drama queen Nik, he's probably not even going to remember it anyway!" Skye told her friend as they made their way down the corridor towards the Women's locker room the following Monday.

"You don't know that Skye, what if he does remember everything and it makes him hate me again?" Nikki asked, babbling a little.

"I think that his actions from the other night are enough proof that he doesn't hate you Nikki, whether he remembers or not, I really doubt he'll go back to being an asshole." The blonde finished as they opened up the door to their locker room to find Melina, Mickie James, Ashley and Victoria already there.

"I'm gonna go and see Randy, okay babe?" Skye told her best friend after placing her things down on the bench.

"Okay." Nikki replied with a fake smile.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything's going to be fine." Skye said reassuringly, giving the brunette a hug before leaving the room.

Nikki let out a frustrated sigh as she slumped down onto the bench. Most of her was wanting John to be completely oblivious to their kiss so they could carry on with becoming friends but, a small part of her wondered that if he did remember, maybe he'd like the fact that they had kissed, just maybe, he would want something more than friendship with her. Who was she kidding? She _knew _that he wouldn't want anything to do with her if he remembered.

"Nikki? Are you okay?" Mickie asked concerned, bringing the brunette out of her thoughts which she was extremely grateful for.

"Err yeah I'm okay, why?" Nikki asked with yet another fake smile.

"I don't know, you just looked a little lost." Mickie replied with a comforting hand on the younger Women's shoulder.

"Oh . . . well I'm fine, thanks for asking though." Nikki replied.

"You're welcome, my match is next so I'll catch you later, yeah?"

"Sure, good luck."

Mickie gave Nikki one last smile before also leaving the locker room. Realising that a distraction from her thoughts was just what she needed, the brunette decided to take a shower.

20 minutes later, all freshened up and feeling a lot better, Nikki realised that it was nearly time for her interview segment so after tidying her hair and make-up she opened up the door . . . not expecting to see what was on the other side.

"John wha . . . what are you doing here?" The brunette asked, not only shocked but worried at how much he remembered from the club.

"I err; I need to talk to you." He stuttered as Nikki closed the door behind her for some privacy.

"I'm guessing this is about the other night." The brunette said quietly, her eyes on the floor.

"Yeah, err . . . about what happened between us . . . " John began as he scratched his head thinking of what to say next.

"Look, before you start I already know what you're going to say . . . yeah, it was a stupid mistake and we should both just forget that we even know each other and get on with our lives." Nikki blurted out before John had the chance to speak.

Looking up at the WWE Champions now dumbfounded features, Nikki quickly made a run for the hills and left John stood in the same spot completely confused.

_Damn it! I'm so stupid! _Nik told herself. She had no idea whether John knew about their kiss or not but now after her idiotic actions, she probably would never know.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luckily the interview segment went smoothly for both girls. Nikki did not mention anything to do with John as her best friend was in such a good mood she didn't want to ruin her spirit.

After their quick three minute interview with Shawn Michaels, Skye yet again went to visit Randy, leaving Nikki to make her own way back to the hotel.

After saying goodbye to a few of the Divas the brunette caught a taxi back to the hotel and checked herself and Skye into a room. The older of the two friends then sent a text to the blonde to let her know the room number. As she dropped her things down on her bed, it made her realise how hungry she was and seeing as most of the superstars were still at Raw, the brunette decided to grab a bite to eat in the hotel cafe.

As she left the elevator a few fans who were hanging around the lobby asked for her autograph and a quick picture which she was more than happy to do for them, after all, the fans were the reason why she had the job of her dreams.

After biding farewell to her supporters, she made her way off to the cafe and ordered a simple salad and a bottle of water. The brunette ate her dinner slowly so she could take in the surroundings around her. There were plenty of ordinary families in the same hotel who were oblivious to her problems. They were all happy couples with perfect children and everything they could ever ask for, _why couldn't her and John be the happy couple?_

Noticing that a few of the wrestlers had begun to file into the hotel, including John who was now checking in at the front desk, Nikki quickly finished off her food and made her way back over to the elevator. Just as she thought she had escaped, a hand stopped the door from opened and in walked the worst possible person it could have been.

"Nik, we _need _to talk, preferably without you running off this time." John told her with a grin.

"Err yeah, about that . . . how much do you actually remember?" The brunette asked as she pressed her floor button.

"Truthfully, I remember all of it." John replied, looking directly into Nikki's eyes.

"Oh shit." She muttered, loud enough for John to hear which caused him to laugh.

"Don't worry, it's cool. We were both drunk and we did something stupid but that's it, we were drunk. We can easily get back to becoming friends again and forget all about it." John shrugged, a smile still on his face as they both got off on the same floor.

"I dunno John . . . " Nikki replied sighing.

"Just think about it, yeah?" John asked as they reached his room.

"Okay." Nikki replied with a small nod as she stopped beside him.

John gave her a grin knowing full well that she wouldn't have to think about it. The brunette couldn't help but smile back at the man in front of her, who couldn't with those dimples? Without another word being spoken the WWE Champion opened up his door and carried in his luggage, closing it behind him.

Nikki's smile stayed plastered to her face as she made her way back to her room. Her earlier predictions about John had been completely wrong and she couldn't have been more happier about it. A loud bang on the door brought her out of her thoughts but it still didn't dampen her spirits.

"Skye . . . have fun?"

"Yeah, but the fun isn't over yet. Come on bitch, we're going celebrating." Skye replied beaming.

"Celebrating because . . . " Nikki asked confused.

Skye did not answer but instead turned to her right and grinned at someone. A few seconds later none other that the Legend Killer walked up beside her, swept her off of her feet and kissed her passionately. Once they had finished their little tongue duelling session, Randy placed Skye back on the floor and both of them turned to Nikki with a huge grin on their faces.

"Aww guys, I'm so happy for you!" Nikki grinned as she hugged them both.

"That's great but get your ass moving, we want booze!" Randy shouted causing them all to laugh.

Thinks were _finally _beginning to work out, for _all _of them.


	12. New Diva?

**A/N: Thank you **_xxxxcrazychickxxxx, CharlieChaos, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, 101mizzpoet101, techwiz, littleone999 _**and **_Xsarcastic-maximiliaX _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock my socks!**

**I want all you faithful readers to do a big favour for ****me;**** I want you to check out **_Turn My Way, Baby _**by none other than **_CharlieChaos. _**Not only is she an amazing writer and it's a fab story, I co-write it too:P**

**As always I own nothing to do with the WWE at all but, I wouldn't mind owing The 'Lady' Killer.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 – New Diva?

Skye grabbed Nikki's arm after she had locked the door to her hotel room and dragged her off to catch up with Randy, who had just stopped at another door and knocked loudly on it.

"Wait, isn't that . . . " Nikki asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Skye replied before the brunette could say anything else.

They reached the door just as it swung open to reveal a half dressed JC stood on the other side. He did not say anything to the three, instead he just raised a confused eyebrow at the Legend Killer.

"Come on man, we're going out to celebrate." Randy told him grinning.

"And what exactly are we celebrating?" The WWE Champion asked, causing Nikki to let out a small smile at the fact that he had practically said the same as she did.

"Skye and I are now officially a couple." He replied, grabbing the blonde around the waist and pulling her closer.

"That's great man, congrats." John told his best friend with a smile.

"Yeah it is, what is also great is beer." Randy replied, hinting.

"Alright, alright, give me 5 minutes." John sighed.

Randy let out a sigh of frustration at the fact that John was taking his time to get ready.

"We're just going to the hotel bar, yeah?" Nikki asked them, both returning a nod.

"Okay well you two get going if you want, I'll wait for John." The brunette replied, causing her best friend to give her a questioning look.

"Did I miss something?" The blonde asked.

"I'll tell you about it downstairs." The brunette grinned as she watched Randy pull the blonde towards the elevator.

"Err; you can come in if you want while I get ready." John told the brunette.

Nikki gave him a small nod and smile before following him into his room, shutting the door behind her and standing with her back to it. A few moments of awkward silence passed as Nikki tried her best to keep her eyes off the half naked hunk in front of her as he changed in to more appropriate clothes.

"John . . . about what we were taking about earlier . . . " The brunette finally began.

"Ahh yeah, I wasn't expecting to see you this soon after so it's cool if you still want to think about it." John shrugged with a small smile.

"I didn't have to think about it in the first place John." Nikki replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he walked over to her, now fully dressed in black combats and a white vest.

"I'd already made my mind up the moment you said we could just forget all about it, I just didn't want to rush into it and look like an idiot." The brunette replied grinning, which caused John to laugh.

"Great, so we're friends?" He asked.

"Yeah, friends." Nikki replied, still smiling.

"Good . . . I hope you know what that means." He added as he opened up his door, his manners taking over as he held it open for the lady.

"What?"

"You're buying the first round." John grinned as he draped his arm over the brunette's shoulder, leading her to the elevator.

* * *

"So, tell me about you two!" Skye whispered to her best friend as the men where deep in conversation.

Nikki took a sip of her orange juice and placed it back down on the table, both herself and John had decided to stay away from the alcohol, they didn't want a repeat performance of their last night out.

"There's nothing to tell." Nikki shrugged, a small smirk on her lips.

"Don't give me that, I know you too well." The blonde replied.

"Well he remembered the kiss but, he said that we were both drunk and we didn't know what we were doing so he'd be happy to put it behind us and carry on with becoming friends, then he told me to think about."

"You didn't have to think about it though, right?" Skye replied

"Well no but, I didn't tell him that. Not until just before we came down, that's why I told you guys to go, I needed to talk to him." Nikki said smiling.

"Aww babe, so you're friends now?"

"Yeah, for now." The brunette replied with a devilish smile, causing her best friend to giggle.

"What are you two giggling about?" John asked with a smirk.

"Oh, nothing." The blonde replied with an innocent smile before standing up and leading Randy over to the dance floor.

"They're perfect for each other, don't you think?" John asked, watching the couple as he took a sip of his cola.

"Yeah, they are . . . " Nikki replied, her eyes on John.

"So, talked to Jeff recently?" The WWE Champion asked, turning his attention back to the brunette.

"Not really, I haven't seen him for a while . . . "

"So, you guys aren't thinking of going out or anything?" He asked, trying to make it sound like he didn't care and failing miserably.

"Jeff's a great guy but that's as far as it goes, we're just good friends." Nikki replied, not being able to hide a smirk at the fact that John was so concerned about who she was or wasn't dating.

"That's too bad." John told the brunette, a small smile creeping on his lips.

"So what about you, is there a lucky lady in your life at the minute?" Nikki asked, taking a sip of her drink and glancing over at the dance floor to see Skye and Randy kissing.

"Kinda." John replied as he glanced over to the brunette.

"Kinda, how does that work?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see, there's this girl I know and she drives me crazy, I just don't know if I do the same to her." He replied with a serious tone, his eyes still on Nikki.

"Well you'll never know until you ask." She told him, disappointment filling her as she realised there was someone else.

"Yeah I guess . . . " John replied with a sigh. "So, you heard about the new Diva?"

"No, what new Diva?" The brunette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Her name's Charlie, she's been wrestling in the indie's for a few years, Vince went down a few months ago to look for new talent and found her." John shrugged.

At that moment both Randy and Skye made their way back over to the table, fresh drinks in hand.

"Skye, you heard about the new Diva?" The brunette asked.

"Charlie? Yeah, we're interviewing her on Monday." The blonde replied.

Nikki raised another eyebrow at her best friend. _Great, _another worthless slut who probably slept with Vince to get in . . .

"Come on gorgeous, let's dance." Randy told the brunette, bringing her out of her thought's as he pulled her up and led her over to the dance floor, Skye and John not far behind.

After dancing with the Legend Killer for a good 15 minutes, they swapped back over again. Nikki couldn't help but grin at how cute the WWE Champion looked while he was attempting to dance. A grin that didn't last long as what had been said only moments again popped back into her head. John liked someone else, if things with him and the other girl worked out, all they would ever be were friends Little did the brunette know that the girlwho was driving John crazy was _her._


	13. Lyla

**A/N: Thank you **_CharlieChaos, littleone999, cassymae, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, techwiz, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, 101mizzpoet101 _**and **_Xsarcastic-maximiliaX _**for reviewing the last chapter! Wow, we are already over 100 reviews, I really love you guys: P**

**As always I own nothing to do with the WWE but, I wouldn't mind owning Randall.**

**For those guys who read **_Addicted To__ You_**, I'd really, really appreciate it if you would check out the sequel! It's called **_Symphony __Of The__ Stars _**and I'm only a few chapters into it so don't worry, you haven't missed much:P**

**This one is an extremely short chapter, sorry guys but I just have no inspiration at the minute! ****Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 – Lyla

"I just don't see why we have to have a new Diva anyway, isn't there enough of us already?" Nikki asked her best friend as they sat in the Women's locker room.

"Talentless ones yeah but you never know, maybe Charlie will be different." The blonde replied with a shrug as she took a sip of her water.

"Why is it that everything has to be positive to you at the minute?" The brunette asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm happy." She replied with a wide grin. "And you should be too Nikki."

"I am it's just . . . "

"Jut what?" The blonde asked.

"It doesn't matter, it's stupid anyway." The brunette replied with a shrug, referring to the fact that John had told her about a certain girl who was driving him crazy.

"Nikki . . . " Skye said stubbornly.

Luckily for the brunette, she did not have time to reply as Skye's phone began to ring.

"Hello? . . . Yeah of course baby, be right there . . . okay, cya!" The blonde replied brightly before hanging up the phone.

"Come on bitch." The younger of the two told her best friend, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the locker room before she could speak a word.

Around 5 minutes later they reached another locker room and without knocking, Skye opened the door and walked in, the brunette not far behind. Randy and John were sat on one of the benches chatting about something, both seizing conversation when the girls walked into the room.

"Hey baby." The blonde said bubbly as she skipped over to Randy and gave him a long kiss.

"Eurgh please, get a room." John told the couple while rolling his eyes.

"Already have one." Randy grinned before turning his attention back to the blonde.

"Shall we?" John whispered towards Nikki, nodding at the door.

Realising that her best friend and the Legend Killer would probably be at this for a while, the brunette gave the WWE Champion a small nod before following him out of the room.

"So, looking forward to meeting the new Diva?" John grinned towards the woman as they began to slowly walk down the corridor.

"No . . . " The brunette replied raising an eyebrow.

"Are you always this negative?" The Champ asked, still smiling.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Nikki asked, this time a small smile on her lips as well.

"Do you always dodge this many questions?"

"I give up, you win." Nikki sighed.

"WWE Champion : 1, Raw Announcer : 0." John told the brunette, causing them both to laugh.

"I'll be in the lead soon enough Cena, don't you worry."

"I never do." He replied, his dimples causing the brunette to blush.

"So err, you have a match tonight?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, against 'Umanga'." John replied, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh my god, I love it when Regal calls him that! Wait screw that, I love Regal!" The brunette told him grinning.

"You do?" He asked, sounding a little shocked.

"Yeah . . . he's English, who doesn't love him?" She replied, causing John to laugh.

"Well it'd be a bit weird if I loved him, don't you think?" The Champ added, trying to keep a straight face.

Nikki turned towards the WWE Champion and tried her best to hold in her laughter but, it was to no avail as John started smirking, both of them eventually bursting out into a fit of laughter as they reached where the interview was going to be taking place.

Around 5 minutes later, both of them had only just managed to begin to calm down when Skye and Randy finally arrived.

"Something funny?" Randy asked, causing the brunette and John to start with yet another fit of laughter.

"Right that's it, come on Cena." Randy finally interrupted, grabbing the Champion by his arm and dragging him away.

"See ya Nikki!" He shouted back, a big grin on his face.

"Bye John." The brunette smiled back.

She turned back to look at her best friend who was giving her a questioning look.

"What?" The blonde asked confused.

"Nothing . . . " She shrugged, turning her attention to something behind Nikki.

"Hey guys." A bubbly English accent said from behind the older of the two, causing her to turn around and become face to face with a young, tall and extremely pretty women. Her hair was dirty blonde and hidden in between the layers where little hints of black and purple.

"Hi, you must be Charlie?" Skye asked grinning.

"That's me!" She beamed.

"Oh my god, you're English!" Nikki began, once again laughter filling her as she thought back to the Regal conversation.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" The new Diva asked a little confused.

"No, I love the English!" Nikki grinned, causing the other two to laugh.

"Well, I love Americans!" Charlie replied.

"I think we're going to get along just fine then." The blonde smiled before walking over and taking her place ready for the interview.

"What's up Nikki?" The rainbow haired warrior smiled towards her as he walked passed them.

"Hey Jeff." The brunette said brightly but, no more conversation was said as he carried on down the corridor.

"Damn, I need to score myself some of that!" Charlie said, practically drooling as she watched Jeff from behind which caused Nikki to giggle.

"I'm sure I can make that happen." The brunette replied.

"Really?" Charlie asked with a huge smirk.

"Yeah, Jeff and I are good friends, I can introduce you to him if you want." Nikki shrugged as they began to walk over to Skye.

"Thank you Nik, you're the best!" The new Diva squealed.

"You're welcome babe." The brunette smiled back.

"So Char, have you got a ring name?" Skye asked the other blonde as they walked over to her.

"Yeah, it's Lyla."

"Lyla . . . I like it." Nikki replied.

"So do I." Charlie grinned, causing the best friends to giggle.

_Maybe this new Diva wasn't as bad as Nikki though._


	14. Snowflakes

**A/N: Thank you **_Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, CharlieChaos, 101mizzpoet101, xxxxcrazychickxxxx _**and **_techwiz_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys!**

**This chapter is just a filler so I'm sorry if it bores you but, I promise you that in the next ones things are going to pick up. :P**

**As always, I own nothing to do with the WWE but, I wouldn't mind owning Chris Jericho! Yeah, the sexy beast is back baby! Haha**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 – Snowflakes

"Come in!" Nikki shouted towards the locker room door as someone knocked on the opposite side.

The past week had flown by and it was yet again Monday night. Both girls had gotten extremely close with the new Diva, Charlie and as promised, Nikki was going to introduce her to none other than the Rainbow Haired Warrior. John and the brunette had been spending quite a bit of time with each other over the last few days and were now good friends. After going out for an early lunch together, they made their way to the arena with plenty of time to spare before Raw started.

"Hey gorgeous." John grinned as he walked into the room.

"Hey." She smiled back while unpacking her outfit for the night.

"I think we might have been a little early." John told her as he took a seat on the bench beside where she was standing.

"A little? John, we have an hour to spare." The brunette replied, letting out a sigh as she took a seat beside him.

"Well, you wanna go for a walk or something?" He asked.

"You mean outside?"

"Yeah . . . where else?" The WWE Champion asked with a sarcastic grin.

"John, it's freezing and snowing." The brunette replied, looking at the man as if he had lost his mind.

"Yeah, that's what makes it so fun." He grinned yet again before standing up before Nikki could disagree.

With another small sigh the brunette picked up her coat and followed John out of the arena and to the docking bay where a few of the wrestlers had already begun to arrive. It was snowing lightly and everything was covered in white.

"Wow." John muttered, taking in the amazing surroundings.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." The brunette grinned as she opened her mouth to catch snowflakes with her tongue.

"Man, I haven't done that in forever." John smirked at her before trying it himself.

Being too busy trying to catch the snow, John didn't realise that Nikki had stopped and had slowly rolled up a ball of snow. A grin grew on her face as she threw the snowball at the WWE Champion, hitting him directly on the ass.

"Ouch, you little . . . " John laughed as he turned around expecting to see Nikki stood there but realised that she was already making a run for it.

He quickly ran after her and within seconds caught up, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up.

"Woah." John barked out as he lost his balance and slid to the floor, Nikki falling on top of him.

"That was fun." Nikki grinned down at him, there faces so close their noses were practically touching.

"Yeah, it was . . . " He whispered, his smile fading as he turned serious.

John gently brushed a piece of the brunette's hair out of her face as he began to inch his face closer to hers. Just as there lips where about to brush . . .

"Stupid ass weather, I hate snow." Someone mumbled to their selves as they walked around the corner, spotting Nikki and John lying on the floor.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry . . . I'll just . . . " Charlie gasped, walking past them as quickly as possible.

Nikki gave John a disappointed smile before eventually standing up, followed closely by the WWE Champion as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well I, err . . . I better go see what Charlie's moaning about." Nikki stuttered, using any excuse to get out of the awkward situation.

"Okay well, I'll catch you later then." John replied with a small smile as the brunette began to walk off.

"Wait . . . " John began, grabbing her arm gently to stop her from leaving.

"Randy and I were planning on going out to a club lately. I know he's going to ask Skye about it so what do you say, you coming as well?" He asked.

"Sure, I'd love too." Nikki grinned.

"Okay well, where going to go back to the hotel to get changed so we'll meet in the lobby at 11, that okay?"

"Yeah, that should be fine."

"Okay, I'll see you later." He smirked, finally letting go of her arm.

"Later." The brunette smiled as she spun around and this time, successfully walked back into the arena.

A grin was plastered on the older of the best friends face as she made her way back to her locker room, Charlie and a few of the other Diva's already inside.

"Look at you, all happy." The blonde grinned at her.

"Yeah well, wouldn't you be?"

"If I was lay on top of John Cena only a few moments ago . . . hell yeah I'd be happy!" She shouted, causing the brunette to laugh.

"Excuse me?" An extremely familiar voice came from behind Nikki, causing her to turn around and give her best friend a smile.

"Hey bitch." She smirked.

"Don't hey bitch me . . . you were lay on top of John?!" Since when were you two . . . "

"We're not Skye, we were messing around and fell over, simple as." The brunette replied with an innocent smile.

"Oh, I'm sure . . . " The blonde finished, finally breaking out in a grin and giving her best friend a hug.

"So, things are progressing then?" Skye asked, still smiling.

"Yeah, they are." Nikki replied, not being able to hide her happiness.

"Anyway, speaking of progress, come on Charlie, I'm going to introduce you to Jeff." The brunette said, turning her attention back to the other blonde.

"What, now?" She asked, her eyes growing wide.

"No, next week. Of course now you idiot, get a move on!" Nikki grinned as she made her way out of the room, Charlie close behind.

Reaching Jeff's locker room shortly after, Nikki knocked on the door, both girls not having to wait long as he quickly answered.

"Nikki, what's up?" He asked, a little confused that she was visiting him.

"Right well I have stuff to do so this is going to be quick." The brunette began as she pulled the new Diva up beside her. "Jeff, this is Charlie, Charlie, this is Jeff. Now, do me a big favour and get to know each other because I think you're perfectly suited."

"Err, okay." Jeff said with a confused smiled.

"Thanks Jeffy, I'll leave you to it then, bye!" Nikki finished before walking off and leaving them alone.

Another smile appeared on the brunette's face as she made her way back to the Women's locker room. In just a few hours she was yet again going out with John and after what had nearly happened in the snow, who knows what would happen at the club?


	15. Confessions

**A/N: Thank you **_xxxxcrazychickxxxx, cassymae, littleone999, 101mizzpoet101, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, techwiz_** and **_CharlieChaos _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys!**

**As always, I own nothing to do with the WWE but, I wouldn't mind owning Mr. Orton!**

**This chapter is at the club and well, things are about to pick up. :P**

**Enjoy my flowers and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15 – Confessions

"Wow, you look gorgeous Nik." John grinned at her as she and Skye finally made their way into the lobby.

The brunette was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a simple red tank top, while the blonde was dressed in a denim mini skirt and a white halter top.

"Thanks John, you don't look so bad yourself." She blushed as she checked out the WWE Champion in his army print combats and white jersey.

"Hey guys." Jeff grinned at the four as he walked over to us, his date for the night on his arm.

"Charlie?" Skye asked, her jaw dropping to the floor.

"Heya!" She practically squealed, causing the other 5 to laugh.

"You guys coming with us as well then?" Randy asked as he gave Skye a quick peck.

"Yeah, if that's okay." Jeff asked.

"Of course it is, man." John grinned at the colourful superstar.

"Okay so, you all ready?" Randy asked.

With nods and a few yes' from the rest of the group, all of the superstars made their way outside but, seeing as there was now too many of them to fit into a taxi, they decided to walk as the club was nearby.

As Skye, Randy and Jeff became entwined in talk, Charlie, John and Nikki decided to drop back a little and start a conversation of their own.

"Well, well, look at Mr. Handsome over there." Charlie grinned over to John.

"Thanks babe, you don't look so bad yourself." John winked back, causing Nikki to raise her eyebrow at the both of them.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" The brunette asked with a small smile as she stood in between them both, looking from one to the other.

"Well yeah but I interrupted you two earlier so it's only fair." Charlie grinned, causing the other two to turn a lovely shade of red.

"Thanks Charlie." Nikki glared at the blonde who grinned back innocently.

"So, what's with you and Jeff?" John asked, changing the subject.

"Well thanks to this amazing bitch right here, we got to know each other and within the course of a few hours we had already clicked so, he asked me out on a date." She replied happily with a shrug. "And speaking of Jeffy, I better go see him." She grinned yet again before skipping off in front.

"You introduced them?" John asked.

"Yeah, I knew that she liked him so why not? They deserve happiness."

"Yeah, that's cool." He replied with a small smirk towards the brunette.

"Hey now, Carlito." Nikki grinned.

"Haha, very funny." John replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes before eventually laughing at the brunette's comment and wrapping an arm over her shoulder as they caught up with the others.

Making their way inside the club shortly after, they quickly found an empty table and made their selves comfortable as Skye and John told the other's they would get the first round. Jeff and Charlie were already in deep conversation, leaving The Legend Killer and the brunette to talk.

"So Nik, when are you finally going to give Johnny boy what he wants?" Randy grinned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Randy." She replied, trying her best to hide the small smile creeping up the side of her mouth.

"Come on babe, you know as well as I do that he's got it bad for you."

"He has?" Nikki asked, a little shocked.

"You didn't know?" He asked, seeming rather amused at the fact that she hadn't noticed what was practically right in front of her face.

"No, he told me there was a girl that he was crazy for though." The brunette replied, now confused.

"News flash shorty, it's _you _who he's crazy about." He smiled.

A grin grew on the brunette's face but, just as she was about to reply she was interrupted by the return of her best friend and John with the first lot of drinks.

"Orange juice for you, princess." John grinned as he placed the drink down on the table before taking a seat next to Nikki.

"Thank you." The brunette beamed at the Champ before turning her attention back towards Randy who winked at her.

"Babe, you wanna dance?" He asked Skye.

"Sure, you coming Nik?"

"No it's okay; I think I'll give this one a miss." The brunette replied.

The blonde gave her friend a small smile before asking the same question to Charlie and Jeff. Randy quickly leant closer to Nikki so only she could hear what he was about to say.

"Seize the moment." He whispered before leading his girlfriend over to the dance floor, the new Diva and Jeff following shortly after.

Awkward silence followed as both Nikki and John had no idea how to start the conversation. Now that the brunette knew she was the one he was crazy about, she didn't think she'd be able to have a conversation with John without diving on him and ripping his clothes off . . . there was only one possible thing that they could talk about that would stop her from doing that.

"Nikki?" John asked quietly.

"Hmm?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"I . . . I think that maybe, maybe now would be the best time to tell you why I was such a bastard to you." He said, this time barely above a whisper as he stared into the brunette's eyes, sadness filling his.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind if you . . . " Nikki began.

"No Nik, you deserve to know." John replied with a small smile.

"Okay well, take your time." The brunette replied with a reassuring smile as she took hold of his hand to comfort him.

"Alright, well." He began as he let out a big sigh. "I'd been dating my girlfriend, Ella, for around 2 years and we were deadly serious so, about 3 months ago I proposed to her and she said yes. A few days later after Raw, we were driving up to Mass to tell my parents about being engaged when . . . " He stopped, letting out another sigh as he looked back up into the brunette's eyes.

"It's okay John." Nikki reassured, stroking his had with her thumb who gave her a small nod before continuing.

"We had a car accident. Some drunk ran into us, I tried my best to swerve away but it was too late. I don't really remember what happened after that because it was so fast but, the next thing I remember was waking up in hospital and being told . . . being told that Ella didn't make it." He finished as a stray tear ran down his cheek.

"Oh John . . . " Nikki replied, tears falling freely down her face as she moved over to the WWE Champion and hugged him tightly.

"So you see, the reason I was so horrible to you when we first met was because . . . because you look just like her." He spoke as he slowly pulled away from the hug but still holding the brunette close to him, their foreheads touching.

Nikki was shocked by John's confession and suddenly felt guilt rush over her as she thought back to how horrible she had been to him about treating her like that when she didn't even know the real reason. Not only had his fiancée been killed, she had looked just like her. Knowing now that he had told her this, he would probably want to move onto the next step, she realised that she would have to tell him her biggest secret too.

"John I . . . maybe I should tell you the reason why I hate being called Nicola before we move on." She told him as she moved her head away from his so she could look him directly in the eyes.

"Okay." He nodded, returning the favour as he took her hand in his.

"Up until I was 7 I had the perfect childhood, and when I say perfect I really mean it. I had the most amazing parent's in the world who loved each other so much, they would never argue; I had everything that I ever wanted . . . that was until I found out that my Dad had cancer. They gave him 6 months to live and within 4, he was gone." The brunette began.

"I'm so sorry princess." John replied sincerely, kissing her forehead.

"It's okay, we always have to lose someone eventually, it's a part of life. I accepted that fact even when I was little but, my Mum on the other hand did not. After Daddy died, things were different between us. She didn't spend any time with me, she left me to come home by myself from school, sometimes she would stay out all night and leave me by myself, it was just like she had given up caring." Nikki continued, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"A few months later she came home one morning and told me that she had found a new man . . . a new man that didn't want anything to do with kids. So, instead of being a mother and accepting the fact that she'd just have to keep looking for the right one, she told me that this was her last chance and she was 'sorry' for what she was going to do."

"She left you, didn't she?" John asked quietly.

The brunette replied with a small nod as yet more tears began to run down her face. She had never had to tell this to someone before and it was harder than she thought.

"She told me that I should be grateful that she had asked Skye's parents to take me in. Since the day she left, I've never seen or heard from her since and I don't want to. I despise her, Nicola is the name that was given to me by her and that's why I can't stand to be called it. My name was the only thing that she had given me and she didn't even deserve that, she didn't give a shit about her own child so why should I have given a shit about what she wanted. The moment I moved in with Skye's family Nicola died and Nikki was born." She finished.

"So, Skye's Mum and Dad raised you?" John asked, wiping a stray tear from her face with his thumb.

"Yeah, like their own. There was nothing that Skye got that I didn't. As far as I'm concerned, they're my real parents." Nikki replied with a shrug and a small smile.

"Come here." John sighed, pulling her in for a hug.

The brunette closed her eyes as she rested her head on John's shoulder, taking in the smell of his aftershave. _What was she doing? The man that she had only dreamed of meeting was crazy about her and she was doing nothing about it._

"John . . . " She whispered, pulling out of the hug but staying close.

The WWE Champion knew what Nikki wanted without her even having to say. Without speaking a word, he stroked the side of her face and slowly moved in closer as their lips yet again brushed . . .

"DAMN IT!" Randy shouted as he walked over and punched the wall beside them, causing both Nikki and John to jump.

"What's wrong man?" John asked.

"It's . . .

_To Be Continued:P_


	16. When You're Gone

**A/N: Thank you **_New Storm, CharlieChaos, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, ChainGangShirty54, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, 101mizzpoet101, cassymae, techwiz _**and **_xxxxcrazychickxxxx _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys!**

**I know I promised you all a quick update but I'm so sorry that that didn't happen, I've been so busy over the past few days and I haven't had time to write!**

**The song being used in this chapter is called **_When You're Gone _**by **_Avril Lavigne. _**I do not claim anything to do with this song or WWE.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 – When You're Gone

_The WWE Champion knew what Nikki wanted without her even having to say. Without speaking a word, he stroked the side of her face and slowly moved in closer as their lips yet again brushed . . ._

_"DAMN IT!" Randy shouted as he walked over and punched the wall beside them, causing both Nikki and John to jump._

_"What's wrong man?" John asked._

_"It's _Skye, that's what's wrong!" He replied angrily.

"What do you mean?" The other man asked confused.

"Does that girl ever think about anyone but herself? I mean for once in my life, I actually try to do the right thing but because it might be jeopardising for her, she goes off her rocker at me!" He shouted yet again.

Nikki let out a loud sigh as she took in Randy's words, she knew more than anyone that Skye could be a pain in the ass but she just couldn't see why she would have been like that to Randy.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" The brunette asked sympathically.

"You'd do that?" Randy asked, his voice finally lowering.

"Sure, if anyone can get answers out of her it's her best friend." She grinned.

"That's be great Nik, it really would." He replied with a small smile.

"Alright well, I'm gonna go find her now, the sooner the better." Nikki told the men as she stood up.

"You want me to come with you?" John asked quickly.

"No it's cool. I'll talk to you soon, okay?" The brunette asked with a small smile.

The WWE Champion already knew what Nikki was referring to when she mentioned 'talk'. It was obvious that they both had feelings for each other and they really did need to talk about their whole situation. Maybe if they hadn't been so rudely interrupted, then they wouldn't have to talk about it anymore.

"Okay, be careful." John replied with a small nod and a smile.

"Say bye to Jeff and Charlie for me." Nikki finished, bending down to give the Doctor of Thugonomics a hug.

The brunette walked over to the Legend Killer and gave him a sympathetic hug before making her way towards the exit of the club. Reaching the outside, she didn't expect to see her best friend stood waiting for a taxi.

"Skye?" She asked quietly, walking up behind her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The blonde turned around and gave the brunette a small, shaky smile as she wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I ran out it's just . . . "

"You had an argument with Randy, I know. What happened?" Nikki asked, giving her friend a hug.

At that moment a taxi finally pulled up beside them and the blonde opened up the door.

"Can I tell you back at the hotel?" Skye asked, sniffling.

"Sure." Nikki replied with a small smile before following her friend into the taxi.

* * *

_One Week Later._

Skye and Nikki arrived at the nearby arena for the nights taping of Raw. The blonde had informed the brunette that the reason her and Randy had argued was because of the whole Nikki/John situation. One small tiff had lead to a huge argument and Skye had stormed off. Randy and Skye had still not spoken to each other and as they had been trying their best to avoid the other, John and Nikki hadn't had the chance to talk or even barely look at each other before being dragged away.

"Damn it!" The blonde muttered so only her best friend could hear as they walked down the corridors.

The brunette did not have to ask why Skye was cursing as she already knew the reason. Randy and John had just appeared at the opposite side of the corridor and were walking towards them. Just as Nikki was about to try her luck at having a conversation with the WWE Champion, the blonde linked arms with her and pulled her past quickly. The brunette gave John a sympathetic smile as she watched him walk past her yet again, no words being spoken between any of the four.

"Look Skye, this is getting pathetic. Seriously, you just need to go after Randy and tell him that you're sorry!" Nikki told her friend as they reached their locker room.

"Why should I be the one to apologise, Nik? I don't see why I should make the effort to go over and talk to him when I see no signs of him even caring!" The blonde spat, dropping her bags down on the floor.

"You know what, Randy was right." The brunette replied with a sarcastic laugh as she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked confused.

"What I mean, Skye, is that you don't give a shit about anybody other than yourself. Do you have any idea how much it's been killing me over this past week when every time we see John, you drag me away? Of course not because you have no idea what happened between us at the club and from your actions over this past week, it's obvious that you don't care. Not once have you asked how I felt about this whole situation, you just expected me to go along with what _you_ wanted." Nikki shouted, finally letting out what she had been dying to say.

"Why didn't you say something had happened . . . " The blonde asked, her voice low.

"Maybe because you didn't give me chance to, Skye. Oh and guess what, nothing did happen. It was about to until Randy interrupted us because of _your _argument." The brunette shouted, making her way over to the door.

"Wait . . . where are you going?" The blonde asked.

Nikki shook her head in disbelief that her best friend had completely ignored everything she had just let out and yet again, was only thinking about herself.

"I don't know, anywhere but here. I just can't do this anymore Skye, I can't keep walking past John every time we see him and pretend that there's nothing there. I can't keep sitting here watching you moping around and making my life just as miserable. So, when you're ready to think about other people rather than yourself, when you're ready to grow some balls and apologise to Randy, then I'll be there." The brunette sighed before leaving the locker room and slowly making her way down the corridor.

Letting her feet lead the way, Nikki finally made her way towards the canteen, noticing that the WWE Champion and The Legend Killer were already seated and although she had just had an argument with Skye about the fact that she hadn't been able to speak to John, she decided that right now may not have been the best time and took a seat at an empty table, her eyes focused on her ring as she fiddled with it. Shortly after, the last person on earth who she wanted to see walked into the room but, as Skye spotted both Randy and Nikki in the same room, she quickly turned on her heel and left.

The brunette gave a quick glance over to the men's table to see that Randy was leaving the room but, in the opposite direction. She let out a sigh as she realised that it was going to take a lot more than arguing to get the two talking again. At that moment her thought's where changed to a certain wrestler who was still sitting in the room as a familiar song began to play on the radio.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Nikki finally plucked up the courage to look back over towards the WWE Champion as the lyrics played over and over again in her head. It seemed that John was also deep in thought about their relationship as he was looking straight back at the brunette, obviously also contemplating the lyrics.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

Not wanting to hear anymore, Nikki quickly stood up and made her way out of the canteen. _What was she doing?_ All she had to do was walk over to John and tell him how she felt, yet she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Although she had told her best friend not to wait for Randy to make the first move, that's exactly what she was doing. With a loud sigh she made her way back through the corridors and eventually found the locker room she wanted and knocked on the door. Hopefully the person she was looking for would be inside and hopefully, they'd have answers for her.


	17. Advice

**A/N: Thank you **_CharlieChaos, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, 101mizzpoet101, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, cassymae, techwiz, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, ChainGangShorty54 _**and **_littleone999 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock my socks!**

**As always, I own nothing to do with the WWE but, there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning. :P**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17 – Advice

"Hey Jeff, you wouldn't happen to know where Charlie is, would you?" Nikki asked the colourful superstar as he opened up the door to his locker room.

"Char, Nik wants you . . . " He shouted as he turned back around to look into the room . . . moments later a blonde appeared beside him.

"Am I missing something?" The brunette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." Charlie grinned.

"Girls, I'm going to have to leave you to it, my match is next. Feel free to chill in my locker room though." Jeff smiled as he began to walk off.

"Good luck, babe!" Charlie shouted after him, receiving an amused smirk from the brunette.

"What?" The blonde asked grinning as she made her way back into the room and took a seat on the sofa.

"It seems to me, that you and Jeff are getting along pretty well." The brunette smiled as she took a seat on the opposite sofa.

"We are, he's amazing Nik, he really is . . . we're just taking it slow though, you know?" The New Diva replied, practically glowing.

"I'm so happy for you Char, Jeff's a great guy." Nikki smiled.

"Yeah . . . anyway babe, enough about me, what did you want me for?"

Nikki looked over towards the blonde to see a smile still on her face. The brunette didn't want to ruin Charlie's happy mood but there was no one else she could talk to about her situation.

"It's . . . it's about me and John . . . " The brunette began with a sigh.

"Wait . . . it's not that I don't mind helping you out but, how come you're not talking to Skye about this?" Charlie asked confused.

"Well err . . . we kind of had an argument . . . " She stuttered.

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry. What was it about?" The blonde asked sympathetically.

"Well I guess you already know that she had an argument with Randy last week at the club and ever since then she's been trying to avoid him." Nikki stopped for breath as the blonde nodded for her to continue. "What you don't know . . . is that John and I nearly kissed again at the club . . ."

"You did?" Charlie asked, her eyes growing wide. "What stopped you?"

"Randy did . . . because of the argument. I could live with the fact that we'd been interrupted again but, not with the fact that every time I've seen John since then, Skye has dragged me away."

"But she didn't know about you two, did she?"

"No, because all she cares about is herself, Char. This past week has been unbearable, all she's done is moan about herself, I've had to do what she wanted . . . so eventually, I snapped and we got into an argument . . ." She finished with yet another sigh.

"Babe, come here . . . " Charlie replied sympathetically as she gave the brunette a comforting hug. "So, have you spoken to John now that you're free from Skye?" She asked as they pulled away.

"That's the thing, I just left the canteen and for the first time since we nearly kissed we could have talked about it alone but, I bailed."

"You what?" The blonde asked raising an eyebrow. "Nikki, look . . ."

"But . . . " The brunette began.

"No buts Nik. When somebody cares about you as much as John does for you, you need to take a chance, babe. You can't run away from your feelings . . . and from what I've seen, you're feelings are pretty much telling you that you're whipped."

"You have no idea." Nikki grinned.

"Well then, what are you still sat here for?" Charlie laughed.

"You know what, I have no idea." The brunette grinned as she quickly ran over to the door.

"Oh and, Charlie?" She began as she poked her head back into the room.

"What?"

"Thank you!" She smiled.

"You're welcome, now go!" The blonde laughed yet again.

Nikki gave Charlie one last grin before shutting the door and quickly making her way down the corridor and back towards the canteen. Luckily for the brunette, John had not moved from his spot and was now sat listening to his iPod with his eyes closed as he slouched against the wall. Nikki let out a smirk at how cute he looked as she approached him. Realising that it was now or never, she quickly sat down in the empty seat beside him and pulled out one of his headphones shortly after.

"Nikki . . . hey." John said in a shocked tone as he gave her a small smirk.

"Hey . . . " The brunette replied quietly.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay I guess, fed up with Skye and Randy not talking though." Nikki replied with a sigh.

"Yeah I know, it's so . . . awkward."

"Tell me about it . . . " The brunette added, not knowing what to say next.

"So err, maybe we should talk about, you know . . . us." John stuttered quietly.

"Yeah, that's kinda the reason I'm here . . ." Nikki replied, suddenly becoming wary of the people passing. "But not here, can it be somewhere a little more private?"

"Of course princess, got anywhere in mind?"

"Not really . . ."

"Well, there's a public park just down the road from our hotel, what about that?" John suggested.

"Yeah, that'll be fine. I'll meet you there at, let's say 11 tomorrow morning?" Nikki asked.

"That's fine with me." John smirked.

"Okay well, I'll see you then." The brunette grinned back brightly.

"Alright princess, take care." John nodded with a small smile as Nikki stood up to leave.

"Nik?" The WWE Champion shouted as she began to walk away, causing her to spin back around to see what he had to say.

"Don't worry about Randy and Skye, okay? We'll sort it all eventually." He replied with a comforting smile, melting Nikki's heart with his dimples.

"I won't, be careful." She replied with a polite smile.

"You too." John finished as the brunette finally walked away, a big grin plastered over her face.

Now in an extremely happy mood, Nikki made her way back towards Jeff's locker room and yet again knocked on the door.

"How'd it go?" Charlie asked the moment she opened up the door.

"Well, we're meeting up tomorrow and I plan on telling him everything." The brunette smirked. "But, don't get your hopes up just yet, we don't know what John has to say for himself. I just wanted to come back and thank you for listening to me and giving me your advice."

"You're welcome babe, anytime." The blonde smiled.

"Okay well, I'll catch you later." Nikki finished as she began to walk away.

"Let me know how things go tomorrow!" Charlie shouted after her.

"Will do!" The brunette grinned as she walked backwards down the hallway, still facing the blonde.

Finally spinning back around to walk properly, Nikki didn't notice the Rainbow Haired Warrior right behind her and accidently bumped into him as he made his way back from his match.

"Woah, sorry Jeff." She grinned.

"It's alright Nik, everything sorted now?" He asked.

"Yeah well, apart from you and Char. I want you to do me a big, big favour and give it a go with her Jeffy. Personally, I believe that you guys would make a perfect couple and plus, I can tell you both like each other." The brunette grinned, not waiting for an answer as she yet again continued on her way.

She had to repay Charlie for the advice some how, what better way than helping her out with Jeff? She just hoped that the new Divas advice was going to do the job, and that she did the right thing by following it . . . she was going to find out soon enough.


	18. Reading Minds

**A/N: Thank you **_CharlieChaos, 101mizzpoet101, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, techwiz, xxxxcrazychickxxxx _**and **_littleone999 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys totally rock!**

**As always, I own nothing to do with the WWE but, I wouldn't mind owning Mr. Cena. :P**

**For those of you who have asked me, if things go according to plan, there will be 25 chapters all together. ****This one is really short but, it's sweet . . . hehe.**

**Enjoy**** my faithful readers**** and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18 – Reading Minds

Nikki woke the next morning to look around at her empty room. She had decided the best thing for her to do would be to have her own hotel room as she couldn't face another argument with Skye but, waking up to peace and quiet was something she really wasn't used to.

Taking a glance at her alarm clock beside her bed, her eyes grew wide as she realised what time it was. 10.15am, meaning she only had forty five minutes to be ready and at the park to meet John. Jumping out of her bed she picked up the nearest pile of clothes and ran into the bathroom for a record time shower.

Half an hour later the brunette had finished getting ready and, seeing as it was better to be early than late, she decided to make her way to the park. So far she had been pretty cool about what she was about to do but now that she was on her way there, she began to get worried. _What if John rejected her? What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he left her heartbroken?_

Walking through the entrance of the public park with these thoughts still running through her mind, she didn't expect John to already be there. She stopped in her tracks as she took in the site before her. A small smile reached her lips as she watched the man she cared for as he gazed at a huge water fountain, his facial expression showing that he was also deep in thought.

The brunette took a deep breath as she walked up beside John, who was completely oblivious to her being there as he was so lost in whatever was going on in his brain. Nikki let out a small cough, bringing the WWE Champion out of his daydream as he turned to face her, a big grin on his face as he realised who it was.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled.

"Hey John." Nikki grinned back nervously.

"So err, I . . . erm . . . " John stuttered.

The brunette found the WWE Champion lost for words unbearably cute and without realising what she was doing, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, something that she had been craving for since the day she had met him. Nikki pulled away moments later in realization of what she had just done.

"I'm so, so sorry . . . " She began, but was interrupted as John's lips yet again locked with hers.

Minutes passed as their lips stayed locked together, only breaking away when they needed breath.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" John grinned as he held on to the brunette's petite waist.

"I don't know Mr. Cena, what are you thinking?" Nikki smirked as she held onto his strong arms.

"Well, I'm thinking that you look damn sexy right now." He laughed, causing the brunette to roll her eyes.

"What makes you think I think you're sexy?" The brunette asked, trying her best to keep a serious face.

"Well I dunno, maybe it was that kiss you gave me." John shrugged with a small smirk.

"Damn, gave it away, huh?" Nikki asked, grinning brightly.

"So that means . . . " John began, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes John!" Nikki laughed. "It means that I'm willing to give us a go . . . that's of course, if you want to." She replied, the last part becoming quieter as her eyes found the floor.

John gave the brunette a small smile as he lifted her chin to look him in the eyes, before moving closer to her and placing a sweet, love filled kiss on her lips.

"There's nothing else I'd rather have, Nik." John whispered as he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Good, because you're the only thing I want too." Nikki grinned brightly as she gave him another kiss, John sweeping her up off the floor and spinning her around.

"Well, expect for ice cream, that is." The brunette laughed as he placed her back down on the floor.

"You're making me spend already?" He asked playfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Is all Nikki replied with as she grinned yet again.

"Damn girl, you're gonna be hard work." He sighed as he took hold of the brunette's hand and led her towards an ice cream truck that was located in the park.

"Well think of it as a good thing, you'll never get bored." She smiled innocently.

"You've got that right." John laughed as he ordered 2 cornets.

"Thank you, babe." Nikki said politely as he passed hers over and they yet again joined hands as they began to walk down a random path full of beautiful flowers.

"So, what are we going to do about Skye and Randy?" John asked.

"I really don't know." The brunette replied with a sigh.

"Well, have you talked to Skye about it?" He asked.

Nikki's eyes grew wide as she realised she hadn't told John about her and Skye's argument. With more important things to think about between the two, it had completely left her mind.

"Err well, about that . . . we kind of, had an argument." The brunette replied with an innocent smile.

"About what?" John asked, confused at what the best friends would fall out about.

"Just something petty, plus, I couldn't take her moaning about Randy anymore." Nikki said, missing out the part about John.

"Oh . . . I guess you won't be going back to tell her the news then?" He asked.

"I guess not . . . even if we hadn't had the argument, I still don't think I'd be able to tell her. Her heart is broken right now, she doesn't need me turning up and telling her that I've finally got my guy." She sighed.

"Well, I'm happy to keep this quiet until you've sorted things out, if you want?" John asked, glancing over to the brunette.

"Yeah, I think that'd be best. Thank you John." Nikki grinned as she leant in against his huge frame as they reached a small pond.

"Aww duck, I want one!" The brunette cooed as a little duckling swam past.

"Oh god, I can see you costing me a fortune." John sighed playfully as he rolled his eyes, causing Nikki to laugh.

Nikki finally had the man of her dreams, everything was coming into place . . . apart from one small part of her life that was doing the opposite. One small part was falling apart, her friendship with Skye. She was going to have to sort this out soon or everything would come crashing down, again.


	19. Forever

**A/N: Thank you **_Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, CharlieChaos, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, cassymae, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, DangerousDaredevil, 101mizzpoet101 _**and **_Inday _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock!**

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates lately, I'm just completely swamped with school work and I've had no free time at all. With this in mind, my next week is still jam packed so my next update probably won't be till Christmas eve, when I will update both of my stories as a special x-mas present for you all. :D**

**As always, I own nothing to do with the WWE. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19 – Forever

"Hey Charlie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Nikki asked as she poked her head around Jeff's door after being invited in by the blonde woman's voice.

"Sure you can, what's up?" The blonde asked from the sofa as she filed her polished black nails.

"Well . . . " The brunette began as her head disappeared from view.

"Nik?" Charlie asked, now standing up and edging closer to the door in interest.

The blonde didn't have to wait long as the door reopened and in walked the brunette but she wasn't alone. The WWE Champion held on to her hand tightly as he also entered the room, a grin on his face as he pushed his belt securely on his shoulder.

"Wait . . . are you two?" Charlie asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah, we are." John grinned as he placed a sweet kiss on Nikki's lips.

"Aww guys, I'm so happy for you!" Charlie squealed as she dived on the brunette, practically squeezing her to death as she hugged her.

"Char . . . can't . . . breath." Nikki whispered as best she could.

"Oh, sorry." The blonde simply said with an innocent grin as she turned her attention to John and also gave him a hug, this time finding it harder to leave him without breath.

"But you can't tell anyone about us just yet, okay?" Nikki asked as Charlie finally calmed down and took her seat back on the sofa, both the brunette and John following.

"Why not?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow as she yet again began to file her nails.

"Well . . . I just don't want Skye and Randy to feel even worse. When they find out that we're finally together they're going to be down in the dumps because of their relationship problems and even though Skye and I aren't on the best of terms right now, it doesn't mean I want her to be upset." Nikki told the blonde sincerely as John held on to her hand.

"But couldn't I just tell . . . " The blonde began.

"No Char, there's some guys in this business that don't know what keeping a secret means. No matter if you only tell one other person, eventually Skye and Randy will find out. Word passes around here like quick sand." John replied, turning his gaze to the brunette. "Once Nikki and Skye have sorted things out, we'll tell everyone." He smiled towards his girlfriend.

"Thank you John." Nikki grinned as she placed a quick peck on his lips.

"Can I at least tell Jeff?" The blonde asked with a small pout.

"Tell Jeff what?" The rainbow haired warrior asked as he walked into his room, obviously by how tired he looked he was returning from the ring.

"Nothing." John and Nikki both shouted quickly.

"Oh really? So, what's with that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he pointed towards their hands.

The brunette and the WWE Champion looked down to see their hands still entwined in each others, Nikki let out a small sigh as she realised they'd been sussed already.

"Alright . . . John and I are together but, you can't tell anyone, got that?" Nikki asked sternly as she pointed a finger at the colourful superstar.

"My mouth is closed." Jeff replied as he held his hands up in defence. "Congrats guys." He began as a small smirk reached his lips.

"Thank you sweetie." Nikki grinned brightly.

"So err, not that it's any of my business but why aren't you telling anyone?" Jeff asked as he made his way over to us and took a seat beside Charlie.

"Because her and Skye had a fall out." The blonde replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Really?" Jeff asked shocked.

Nikki replied with a small nod as she glared towards the new Diva. If she couldn't keep her mouth shut about hers and Skye's argument, how was she going to keep her relationship with John quiet?

"Well, it seems to me that you need to sort things out pretty fast, otherwise big mouth here is going to explode." Jeff grinned as he pointed towards Charlie.

"Hey!" The blonde laughed as she hit his arm playfully.

"He does have a point, Nik. The sooner you and Skye get this sorted, the sooner we get to come out about us." John shrugged as the other two began their own conversation.

"I know . . . when do you think I should talk to her?" The brunette replied while biting her lip.

"Well, now would be good." John smiled calmly as Nikki looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Are you serious?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Would I have said it if I wasn't? The sooner you make up the easier it'll be princess." John replied as he kissed her forehead lightly.

"Okay, I'll try." Nikki replied with a small sigh as she stood up, John close behind. "We'll catch you guys later, okay?" She finished as she waved to the other two occupants of the room.

"Cya." Jeff and Charlie replied in unison before carrying on with their conversation.

"Alright well, I'll be in my locker room if you need me." John smiled towards the brunette.

"Okay . . . " Is all Nikki replied with.

"Don't worry baby, I'm sure you've done this a million times before." John grinned as he gave her a quick peck when no one was looking and then made his way in the opposite direction.

"But this is different . . . " Nikki whispered to herself as she yet again let out a sigh and made her way towards the Women's locker room.

Entering the room she was lucky enough to find Skye alone as she was adding the finishing touches to her make-up for their interview that night.

"Skye, can I talk to you for a sec?" Nikki asked quietly as she shut the door behind her.

"What, so you can tell me how to run my life again?" The blonde asked coldly, paying no attention to the brunette what so ever.

"Look . . . I'm sorry about that . . . " Nikki replied quietly, her eyes on the floor.

"Well you know what? You can take your apology and shove it up your ass. I don't give a shit whether you're sorry or not Nikki, it doesn't make a difference." She shouted, finally looking up at the brunette with anger in her eyes.

"What . . . what do you mean?" The brunette asked as the blonde stormed her way over to the door and opened it up.

"It means . . . that I don't know why I even bothered with you in the first place." Skye said, barely above a whisper as she made her way out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Tears ran freely down the brunettes face as she slid down the door so that she was sat in a heap on the cold, concrete floor. After everything her and Skye had been through, something this small and petty had finally pulled them apart. No matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did . . . she'd lost her best friend, _forever._


	20. Wait And See

**A/N: Thank you **_Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, CharlieChaos, cassymae, 101mizzpoet101 _**and **_xxxxcrazychickxxxx _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys totally rock!**

**As my Christmas present for you all, I've updated both this and Symphony of the Stars so check out the new chapter of that as well!**

**As always, I own nothing to do with the WWE at all but, I wouldn't mind owning Mr. Cena.**

**Enjoy and ****Happy Christmas!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20 – Wait And See

The following morning Nikki slowly opened her eyes to yet again be in the same, dismal hotel room as the night before. She let out a saddened sigh as she thought back to the day before. It was obvious that her and Skye were not going to become friends again easily and if something wasn't easy for her best friend, she'd try her best to avoid it.

After their argument at Raw, Nikki quickly finished her segment and left without saying goodbye to any of her friends or John. He had rang later that night but she didn't answer the phone, she just didn't feel up to telling him that she had lost the one person in the world who had always been there for her.

_Knock, Knock!_

The brunette let out a small groan as the sound of the knocking rattled through the room, something she didn't appreciate first thing in the morning. Still with tired eyes, she slowly dragged herself out of bed and walked over to the door, opening it up with little enthusiasm.

"Hey John." She smiled slightly as she spotted her boyfriend on the opposite side.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" He asked as he placed a quick peck on her lips. "I was worried about you, you didn't pick up your phone last night." He said as he followed the brunette into her room.

"Yeah I know, I just wasn't up to it . . . " Nikki sighed with a shrug.

"I'm guessing that means your talk with Skye didn't go to plan then?" He asked as he took a seat beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Nope." She replied, trying her best to smile as she looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Nik." John replied sympathetically as he wrapped his arm around her. "You want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

"Well I apologised to her, which is a big thing for me when it comes to arguments between the two of us . . . yet she still threw it back in my face." The brunette began as she looked up into the man's blue eyes, her hazel ones filled with sadness. "I just don't know what I'm going to do without my best friend, John." She finished as a stray tear ran down her face.

John replied with a sigh as he pulled her in for a comforting hug. They did not speak again for some time as the WWE Champion contemplated on what to do about the whole situation.

"Nik . . . do you think it'd do any good if I tried to talk to her?" John finally asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged as she yet again lifted her head. "You'd do that for me?" The brunette asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'd do anything for you, beautiful." John grinned as he kissed her lightly.

"Well in that case, I'll do something for you, yeah?" The brunette asked, her mood slightly happier.

"Like what?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can talk to Randy if you want." She shrugged. "Maybe if we sort Skye and Randy out first, I'll have a better chance at winning her over again." She smiled.

"Sounds good to me." He grinned as he stood back up.

"Where are you going?" Nikki asked confused.

"To talk to Skye." He shrugged with a small grin as he walked back over to the door.

"Wait, John . . . " The brunette shouted after him, causing him to turn back around to see what she had to say. "Maybe you should take Charlie with you." I smiled.

"Alright." John replied simply as he smiled and then left the room.

Nikki let out a small, happier sigh as her mood had now lifted some what. She stood herself up and took a quick shower before deciding that now would be the time to talk to Randy. She ran what she was going to say over her head, everything had to be perfect. After all, her friendship with her best friend was on the line.

* * *

The brunette knocked on the hotel door lightly around half an hour later. It had taken her a while to find out which room the man she needed to speak to was stopping in.

"Nikki, what's up?" Randy asked confused as he opened up the door.

"Nothing . . . well, something. I need to talk to you." She replied.

"Alright well, come in." He said, still confused.

Nikki followed the Legend Killer into his room where she sat down on the sofa and waited for Randy to join her as he pulled on some more appropriate clothes.

"So, what's wrong?" He asked with a sigh as he took a seat beside her and clasped his hands together.

"It's Skye . . . " She began, quickly getting to the point.

"Wait, is she okay?" He asked, a sudden burst of worry in his tone.

"No she's fine, it's not like that." She replied reassuringly. "You see, it's not only you who's having problems with her at the moment."

Randy simply raised an eyebrow as he realised what she meant, yet he was confused at what would cause the best friends to fall out.

"The reason we had an argument was because I couldn't stick her mood anymore. Since you guys fell out she's done nothing but mope around like it's the end of the world."

"She has?" He asked, sounding rather surprised.

"Yes Randy, she misses you . . . more than you can imagine. She isn't the same Skye anymore and well, I don't think she'll ever be if you two don't sort things out. So, will you do something for me?" The brunette asked.

"Of course." Randy nodded, already knowing what was about to come.

"I need you to talk to Skye for me, I need you to sort things out with her because if you don't, I'll never have a chance of getting back my best friend." Nikki sighed.

"I dunno Nik, what if she throws it back in my face?" He asked.

"Well, what if she doesn't?" The brunette replied.

"I guess you're right, I'll never know until I try . . . " Randy sighed with a slight smile.

"Thank you Randy, you're a star!" Nikki grinned as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Without another word the brunette, now in an extremely happy mood, lifted herself up and skipped out of the room. An even bigger smile grew on her face as when she reached her room, both John and Charlie were stood outside.

"Hey guys." Nikki grinned brightly to both of them.

"Hey beautiful." John replied as he placed a quick kiss on the brunette's lips before she moved on to give Charlie a hug.

"So, everything sorted?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I hope so. What about you?" Nikki asked.

"We think we got through." John laughed.

"Good . . . so now, we'll just have to wait and see what happens." The brunette finished as she opened up her door for the others to enter.

Maybe she was going to win her best friend back after all.


	21. Forgive Me?

**A/N: Thank you **_techwiz, CharlieChaos, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, cassymae, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf _**and **_DangerousDaredevil _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock!**

**As always, I own nothing to do with the WWE. I only own Skye and Nikki, who are my own characters.**

**Unless I suddenly decide to change the ending of this story, there's only going to be 4 more chapters after this one.**

**Here comes the next chapter, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21 – Forgive Me?

"Hey gorgeous." Somebody chorused from behind Nikki, kissing her neck as she sat eating her breakfast.

"Hey John." The brunette smiled as she rotated her head to look at him.

"You're up early." He yawned as he took a seat beside her.

"Yeah I know, I just couldn't sleep." She shrugged as she took a bite of her toast.

"Well babe, if you'd have told me then maybe I could've helped you out . . . it's guaranteed that you'll be tired once I've finished with you." John grinned as he pinched the brunette's orange juice and took a large gulp of it.

"Men . . . " Nikki sighed as she rolled her eyes.

John let out a small laugh as the brunette snatched her drink back from her boyfriend, causing him to turn serious.

"Not heard from Skye yet then?" He asked, now helping himself to her food.

"No, not yet." Nikki sighed, suddenly losing her appetite and passing her plate over to the WWE Champion.

"Well it has only been a day since we talked to them, give her some time." John shrugged as his eyes wandered around the deserted hotel cafe.

"Yeah, I know." The brunette replied with a small smile as she leant over and placed a kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

"What was that for?" John asked raising his eyebrow.

"I dunno." She shrugged. "I just wanted a kiss." She finished with a smile.

"Fair enough." John grinned as he kissed her again. "I wanted one too."

Nikki smirked at the man before her but, it quickly disappeared when she noticed two other people enter the room. Skye and the Legend Killer walked into the cafe together but, the moment the blonde spotted them, she quickly turned to leave.

The brunette and the WWE Champion watched on intently as they saw Randy stop her and whisper something encouraging as he held onto her shoulders.

"Well, at least we know the first part of our plan worked." John told Nikki as they noticed Randy give the blonde a peck on the lips.

"Yeah . . . " Nikki began, but quickly drifted off as she saw that they had yet again begun to walk over to their table.

John took hold of the brunette's hand beneath the table to comfort her as he could tell her nerves were already getting the better of her.

"Hey now princess, everything's going to be alright. She wouldn't be coming over here for another fight, would she?" He whispered.

"No, you're right." The brunette replied with a small smile as Randy finally reached the table, Skye dragging behind as her eyes stayed in contact with the floor.

"Hey guys." Randy smiled as he wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist once she reached him.

"Hey, man." John grinned.

All four quickly fell silent as they waited for someone else to speak. Finally, Randy decided to make a move as he pushed Skye forward towards the table, which he received a glare for from his girlfriend.

"Err . . . Nik . . . can I . . . can I talk to you for a sec?" The blonde stuttered quietly.

The brunette looked at John quickly who gave her a wink before standing up from her seat.

"Sure." She nodded with a small smile.

Following the blonde to another table for some privacy, they both took a seat opposite each other, neither of them wanting or knowing how to start this awkward conversation.

"Nikki . . . I'm so sorry." The blonde finally confessed.

"I'm sorry too, Skye." The brunette sighed, finally building up the courage to look at her best friend.

"For what? You did nothing wrong, babe." Skye asked, a little confused.

"Of course I did. I was the one that started this whole thing in the first place. I went off on one just because you were upset about you're relationship. I told you that all you ever think about is yourself, yet it's me that I should have been telling it to. I was too busy wrapped up in my own personal problems that I didn't have time to help you out with yours." Nikki replied.

"But you're wrong, it was me who was too busy wrapped up in my own grief to see that you were suffering because of it . . . and then when you tried to apologise, I was stupid enough to not accept it. I released then how much I need you, Nik. You're my best friend and I love you . . . and I most certainly can't live without you." The blonde finished, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"I love you too Skye." Nikki smiled as she hugged her friend tightly.

Still hugging the blonde, Nikki's gaze reached the table where she had been sat not long ago. Both John and Randy gave her a huge grin which she quickly returned before pulling away.

"So, are you and Randy sorted?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." The blonde smiled, obviously knowing that Randy was told to talk to her.

"Well, I hated seeing you down." Nikki shrugged. "Plus, I had to get my best friend back somehow." She grinned.

Skye let out a small laugh before yet again hugging her best friend. After pulling apart, they both stood up and made their way back over to the original table, Skye taking a seat next to Randy, Nikki next to John.

"Everything sorted?" John asked, his gaze reaching Nikki.

"Yep." She grinned back, taking hold of his hand yet again under the table and squeezing it.

John looked down at their hands before sending his gaze back up to the brunette who gave him a small smile and a nod. He seemed to know what she was implying as he looked between Randy and Skye before turning back towards Nikki.

"You sure?" He asked quietly as the other two started their own conversation.

"I'm sure, baby." The brunette grinned.

"Alright . . . Randy, Skye . . . we have something to tell you." John spoke up, causing the other couple to fall quiet.

"What is it?" Skye asked as Randy wrapped his arm around her.

"John and I . . . well, we're together." Nikki grinned.

"Are you serious?!" Skye asked shocked.

"Yeah, we are." John smiled as he wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist.

The blonde let out a squeal of excitement as she jumped up from her seat and dived on her best friend, hugging her tightly.

"You bitch, I can't believe you kept this a secret!" She laughed as she pulled away.

"Well we didn't want to say anything when you guys were, you know . . . " Nikki explained.

"Congrats babe." Randy smiled. "And John, you lucky bastard . . . " He finished, causing them all to laugh.

"I hope you know I want details miss, we have so much catching up to do!" Skye began as she sat back down.

Nikki looked up at her boyfriend who grinned back down at her before placing a quick peck on her lips. The brunette snuggled up into his arm before turning back towards her best friend, a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, we do . . . "

Nikki couldn't wish for anything more right now. Everything in her life was just perfect.


	22. The Luckiest Girl In The World

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you **_cassymae, Queen Chaos-Hardy, Queen Orton, I Luv John Cena 4 Life, xxxxcrazychickxxxx _**and **_Enigmatic Lotus Leaf _**for reviewing the last chapter, I really appreciate it!**

**I own nothing to do with the WWE what so ever, I only own Skye and Nikki who are my own characters.**

**You guys seemed to like the fact that the last chapter was cute so, here's another one for you. :P**** It's short, yet again, I really don't know why I can't produce a long chapter anymore.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22 – The Luckiest Girl In The World

"I'm gonna miss you." Skye pouted for the forth time that morning.

Two weeks had passed since the best friends had finally put their problems aside, and they were getting along better than ever. Not only that but, both girls' relationships were going well too.

"Me too, Skye." Nikki pouted back as she hugged her best friend.

"You ready gorgeous?" Randy asked as he finished loading up the bags into the taxi.

"Yeah . . . she replied with a nervous smile as she took one last look at the hotel in front of her.

"Don't worry babe, Randy's parents are gonna love you." John grinned as he wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist.

"I sure hope so." The blonde sighed. "Okay, I'll see you soon then." She smiled as she hugged her best friend one last time.

"Have fun, call me when you land." Nikki replied as she watched Skye hug John goodbye.

The WWE champion yet again wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist as Randy and Skye slid into the taxi. With one small wave goodbye, the car pulled away, leaving the other two to watch it start it's destination towards the airport.

"So . . . " John began as he twisted his girlfriend around to look at him. "It's just you and me." He grinned.

"Oh god . . . " Nikki replied, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, you know you love the fact that we're going to be spending the rest of the day together." John grinned yet again, showing off his cute dimples.

"Maybe . . . " The brunette smirked back as she pulled away from the WWE Champion and began to make her way inside.

Quickly catching up with Nikki, John wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"So, is there anything you'd like to do in particular?" He asked as they walked through the busy hotel lobby.

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind just spending the day watching movies or something, unless of course, you want to go out somewhere." The brunette shrugged.

"Nope, movies sound great." John smiled as they reached the elevator.

"Good, I'm choosing though." Nikki laughed as she pressed the button for the third floor.

"Does that mean I have to sit through a day of chick flicks?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup." The brunette giggled as she linked arms with her boyfriend.

"Only if you'll do something for me, then . . . " John replied grinning.

"What?" Nikki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Watch them naked." John smirked.

"In your fucking dreams, Cena." The brunette replied as she shook her head playfully.

"Too bad . . . " John sighed before he began to laugh. "But seriously, I'd sit through anything for you." He smiled sweetly.

"Aww John, you're so cute." Nikki cooed.

"I know babe, you don't need to tell me." John smirked as they reached their floor.

"Great, we have another Randy in the making." Nikki sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Is that a bad thing?" John asked with a small laugh as they reached their hotel room.

Nikki just shook her head and let out a loud laugh at the silliness of her boyfriend. She couldn't help but be thankful right now, a few months ago John would never had been this goofy with her, all he would be doing was finding a way to piss her off. I guess that just proves that it was worth sticking with it.

* * *

"How do I look?" Nikki grinned as she left the bathroom wearing one of John's beware of the dog t-shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts.

John replied with a wolf whistle that caused the brunette to blush. Walking over to where the WWE Champion was sat on the bed, she took a seat beside him where they quickly snuggled up together.

"What movies are on then?" Nikki asked as John flicked through the channels on the television.

"Well, there's Saw 2, Raise your voice, Casino Royale and . . . the Marine." John replied, grinning as he said the last movie.

"Do I really have a choice as to what we're watching?" Nikki smirked back.

"Nope." John laughed as he picked up the phone, ready to call room service.

Minutes quickly turned into hours and before the couple new it, it had grown dark outside.

"Wow, what time is it?" Nikki asked as she peered through the window from the bed.

"11pm . . . I can't believe we spent all day doing nothing." John laughed.

"It's been nice though . . ." Nikki shrugged as she stroked the WWE Champions arm. ". . . Getting to spend my whole day with you." She smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it has." John smiled back as he pulled the brunette closer for a kiss.

After pulling away, Nikki snuggled up to John's chest, admiring the smell of his aftershave and the warmth of his skin. After staying that way in silence for what seemed like forever, John finally rolled Nikki off of him and moved to his side so that he could admire his girlfriend.

"What do you say to an early night? I'm beat." John began as he let out a loud yawn.

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard all day." Nikki smiled back as she also yawned.

After finishing off their necessities for the day, both the brunette and the WWE Champion climbed back into the bed, Nikki quickly cuddling up to John as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Goodnight, princess." John whispered as he kissed her head.

"Goodnight, John." Nikki whispered back, a small smile playing on her lips.

As far as she was concerned, she was the luckiest girl in the world right now. There must have been millions of other women that would love to be in the arms of John Cena, yet she was the one that he chose. Not another beautiful diva, not a model or an actor, just plain old her. Obviously she wasn't as plain as she thought she was, John didn't seem to think so . . .


	23. True Love

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates at the moment. I've been ill for the past week and I haven't been able to spend much time at the computer. So, I'll try and update super fast over the next few chapters to make up for it.**

**If I do manage to update regularly, this story will probably be finished in the next week or so. If things go to plan, there are only two chapters left after this one.**

**Thank you **_xxxxcrazychickxxxx, cassymae, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, screamtogofaster, Queen Chaos-Hardy _**and **_DangerousDaredevil _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**As always I own absolutely nothing to do with the WWE but, I wouldn't mind owning John Cena. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23 – True Love

"What?!" Skye shouted at her boyfriend as the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house.

"There's nothing to worry about baby." Randy smiled slightly as he gave the blonde a quick kiss before standing up from the sofa in the living room.

"Nothing to worry about? Randy, you're parents don't even know that you have a girlfriend!" Skye shouted after him.

"Like I said, don't worry." She heard Randy reply as the front door opened up.

After hearing plenty of noise from the Orton family, Randy finally re-entered the room along with both of his parents, his brother and his sister.

"Guys, I have someone that I'd like you to meet." Randy grinned at his whole entire family as he walked over to Skye and took her hand before guiding her towards their guests.

"This is Skye, my girlfriend." He smiled as he stopped in front of his mother.

"Randall, you should have said something, I would have dressed a little better than this!" Elaine told her son, causing her husband to laugh.

"You look fine, Mum." Randy reassured with a smirk.

"Well now." The oldest women began as she turned towards the blonde. "Aren't you the little charmer?" She smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Orton." Skye beamed, feeling a little more at ease now that she had received a compliment.

"Oh please, call me Elaine." Randy's mother grinned as she hugged the younger woman.

"It's nice to meet you, Skye." Bob Orton added as he shook the blonde's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Orton. You have no idea how much I admire you and everything that you've done in the ring." Skye replied grinning.

"Why thank you, it's nice to here that every once and a while." He grinned.

Nathan and Becky, Randy's siblings, simply gave Skye a small smile before they all took a seat in the living room.

"So, how is the announcing going for you?" Bob asked as they all made their selves comfortable.

"It's going well, I'm really enjoying it." Skye replied as she smiled at Randy who was sat beside her.

"Have you ever considered wrestling?" He asked again.

"I have and I would love to be able to be a Diva, hopefully Nikki and I will be able to work our way up to that eventually." The blonde replied pleasantly.

"Well, I could try my hand at pulling some strings for you both if you would like." Bob began again as the others began their own conversation.

"Really? You'd do that?" Skye asked shocked.

"I sure would, another Orton in the business would only add to our reputation." He grinned before joining in with what his wife was talking about.

Skye didn't know whether she was hearing things or just dreaming. Did Bob think that she and Randy were going to go as far as getting married? He had referred to her as another Orton. Looking up at The Legend Killer as he chatted away happily with his family, the blonde couldn't help but smile to herself. She didn't know why she was contemplating what Randy's father had said because, right now she wanted nothing more than to make it work with Randy . . . she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him and hopefully, one day in the not so near future, get married to him.

Minutes quickly turned into hours and before the blonde knew it, the night was over and it was yet again only she and Randy left in his huge, now extremely empty house.

"I told you not to be worried." Randy grinned as the slumped down on the sofa.

"Yeah I know it's just, I couldn't help but be. It's a big thing meeting your parents because I wanted to impress them so badly." Skye smiled across to her boyfriend.

"How come?" Randy asked as he gazed into the blonde's blue eyes.

"Because . . . I love you, Randy. I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life and that wouldn't be very easy if I was disliked by your family."

Randy grinned at his girlfriend before leaning closer to her and placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Skye." He smirked before kissing her yet again.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Nikki grinned widely as she took in the site of her still sleeping boyfriend. She made a mental note to herself to grovel to who ever it was that wacked her with the lucky stick because they had surely wacked her good.

"Morning, sleepy head." The brunette smiled brightly as John slowly began to wake.

"Hey." He whispered slightly as he rubbed his eyes as they accustomed themselves to the light.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked quietly as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

John replied with a small nod as he grinned at his girlfriend.

"Did you?" He asked.

"Yup, I sure did." She smiled back.

"You're in a good mood this morning." John smirked as he gave her a quick peck.

"Well, wouldn't you be if you had the job of your dreams, an amazing best friend and the greatest boyfriend ever?" She grinned which caused John to laugh.

"Greatest boyfriend ever?" He replied raising an eyebrow. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Nothing." Nikki giggled as she playfully slapped the WWE Champion on the arm. "I have you, there's nothing more that I want, John." She finished off, turning serious.

John replied with a half smile before giving the brunette a sweet kiss. Pulling away, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Nikki leant against his huge chest and slowly began to close her eyes as sleep yet again began to take over her.

"Nik?" John whispered.

"Hmm?" The brunette replied, all ready nearly sleeping.

"I love you." He told her simply.

Nikki's eyes shot open, only to see that John was already drifting off in his own slumber again. With a small smile placed on her features, the brunette yet again cuddled up to the Champion and closed her eyes.

"I love you too."


	24. Thank You

**A/N: Thank you **_xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Marcibelle, Queen Chaos-Hardy, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, cassymae, Fallen1987 _**and **_DangerousDaredevil _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock!**

**I own nothing to do with the WWE, as always. I wouldn't mind owning John Cena but of course, like that's going happen now that he's getting married! Damn him, haha.**

**Anyway, this is the second to last chapter of Infatuation so I hope you enjoy it. It is very fluffy yet again so sorry if you don't like that kinda stuff, it has to be done though.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24 – Thank You

"Hey bitch, did you miss me?" Skye grinned as she made her presence known the moment she entered the women's locker room.

"Skye!" Nikki squealed as she jumped up off of one of the benches and ran over to hug her friend. "How are you? How was Missouri? Where Randy's parents nice?" The brunette began before the blonde could even get a word in.

"Woah Nik, slow down a minute." Skye giggled as she dropped her bag down next to her best friends. "Randy's parents were really nice and Missouri is beautiful, I really need to take you there." She grinned as she took a seat on the bench.

"See, I told you they'd like you." Nikki grinned brightly as she took a seat beside the blonde.

"Alright, what has John been feeding you?" Skye laughed as she took in her best friend's hyper state.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." The brunette smiled brightly. "I hope you know we're going out later, by the way."

"Club?" Skye asked as she stood up and began to get ready for their interview.

"Club." Nikki nodded as she did the same.

"Alright, I'll let Randy know." Skye grinned before picking up her phone to text her boyfriend.

* * *

After an extremely successful interview with Triple H, both girls quickly made their way back to the hotel so that they could get ready for the club. Both John and Randy had planned to meet them downstairs at 12pm, which gave them a good two hours to get ready.

"Did you ask Charlie if she'd like to come?" Skye asked the brunette as they both added the finishing touches to their hair.

"Yeah but she said she was going to pass this one, she's spending the night with Jeff . . . again." Nikki grinned brightly.

"Again, huh? That sounds promising." Skye smiled as she finally put down her straighteners.

"Sure does, no thanks to me." The brunette giggled as she skipped into the bathroom with her clothes for the night, her mood still as hyper as before.

* * *

Arriving a fashionable half an hour late, Skye and Nikki finally made their way down to the lobby where they were both complimented on how they looked. After waiting for a taxi for a few minutes, all four superstars were on their way to a nearby club and in no time at all they had arrived at their destination.

"Who's buying the first round?" John asked as they all took a seat at a small table.

"You are, man." Randy grinned towards his best friend.

"Alright . . . " John sighed as he stood back up. "What's everyone having?"

After telling the WWE Champion what beverages they wanted, Skye and Randy began a conversation of their own. Nikki on the other hand, kept her eyes on her boyfriend as she watched him at the bar. She couldn't help but grin at how amazing he looked in his three quarter jeans and light blue, buttoned down shirt. Not only was she grinning because John looked good, she was grinning because he was all hers.

"What are you so happy about?" Skye asked her best friend, bringing the brunette out of her trance.

"Oh, nothing." Nikki grinned brightly.

"Come on bitch, you've been in this great mood all day. There must be some reason why you're so happy." Skye smiled as Randy draped his arm over her shoulder.

"I dunno." Nikki shrugged as she took a quick glance back over to John, who was now finally making his way back over with the drinks. "I'm just happy that everything's turned out so great, I guess." She shrugged yet again with a small smile.

"Well . . . " Randy began as he stood up and walked over to the brunette's side, making both girls rather confused. "Let's not just sit about, let's celebrate how great our lives are at the moment. Come and dance with me?" The Legend Killer asked the brunette, which caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"Err Randy, you have the wrong girl." Nikki laughed.

"Nope, I don't." He grinned as he took the brunette's hand and pulled her up.

After sending a wink to the blonde, Randy led the brunette onto the dance floor where _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing _by _Aerosmith _had just begun to play. After lightly resting his hands on Nikki's waist, Randy gave her a big grin before they began to move to the music.

"So Nik, you finally seized the moment, huh?" He asked.

"I sure did, no thanks to you." Nikki grinned as she noticed that John and Skye had now joined them on the dance floor.

"Well, thanks to you I have my old best friend back. No more moping, annoying, boring John. He's back to his old self again, because of you." Randy smiled yet again.

"That's exactly the same for me, but with Skye." Nikki informed. "Randy I, I just want to say thank you for everything that you've done for her. She hasn't exactly been treated great in the past by guys and well, you were the only one who was ever going to change her perspective on them . . . and that's exactly what you've done. You've treated her like a princess, I really don't know how I could repay you." She finished, a small smile on her lips.

"You don't need to, Nik. Skye repays me enough by just being my girl." Randy replied sincerely, before both fell quiet.

* * *

"So Mr. Cena, how are things?" Skye asked as they also began to dance.

"Great." He grinned widely. "I couldn't ask for anything better right now. I have Nik, what more would I want?"

"Aww Johnny, that's so cute." Skye cooed.

"Alright, that's enough. I don't want my reputation ruining." John joked, causing the blonde to laugh.

"No, seriously John . . . I want to thank you for everything. Even though things were really hard for you, you put your problems aside for your friends and for Nik, that was unbelievably grateful of you, babe. You should be proud of yourself." Skye grinned.

"Skye, I'm always proud of myself." John winked, causing the blonde to role her eyes.

"Great, we have another Randy." She giggled before the pair fell silent and continued to dance.

Nikki, Skye, John and Randy could not ask for anything more. All four had the greatest lives right now that they could possibly have. Maybe perfect does not exist, but their lives were damn close to it.


	25. Dreams Do Come True

**A/N: Can you guys believe that this story is over with already? It only seems like yesterday that I started writing it!**

**So, for the last time, special thanks go to **_Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Mrs.Cena87, ChainGangShorty54, New Storm, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Queen Chaos-Hardy, 101mizzpoet101, Jewelgirl04 _**and **_DangerousDaredevil _**for reviewing the last chapter. This story wouldn't have been possible without all your help and great reviews so I just want to thank each and every one of you!**

**Here it is, the last chapter.**** It is very, very short but I didn't want to keep it going on forever. I hope that you e****njoy**** it**** and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25 – Dreams Do Come True

Arriving at the arena the following afternoon for Raw, Nikki, Skye, John and Randy were all still in great moods. As all four superstars walked down the main corridor towards their locker rooms, they bumped into two extremely familiar faces, who just happened to be holding hands.

"Hey girls!" Charlie grinned brightly as she let go of Jeff's hand and ran over to them before giving both Skye and Nikki a hug.

"Hey biatch . . . so, are you going to tell me what all this is about?" Nikki asked, getting straight to the point as she nodding between the blonde and the Rainbow Haired Warrior.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Nik." Charlie grinned wickedly as Jeff wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're evil, you know that?" The brunette playfully pouted which caused the rest of the group to laugh.

"Congratulations, guys." Skye smiled as she hugged both Charlie and Jeff.

"Thank you, babe!" The other blonde grinned.

"Yeah, I guess I should say congrats too . . . " Nikki replied quietly, not being able to hold her grin in any longer.

"And we want to say thank you, Nikki. " Jeff began. "If it wasn't for you then Charlie and I would have barely even known each other, never mind been in love with each other." The colourful superstar smiled as he looked down at his girlfriend and placed a peck on her lips.

"Aww, you're welcome guys!" The brunette cooed as she hugged both of her friends.

After chatting about new gossip, storylines and so on for about 15 minutes, the group yet again said goodbye to Charlie and Jeff and began to make their way towards their locker rooms. Just as Nikki and Skye were about to split from the men, they got a surprise when none other than the chairman, Vince McMahon, walked over to them.

"Good afternoon, kids." Vince greeted as he stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey Vince, what's up?" John smiled politely as he wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist.

"I was just wondering if Skye and Nikki had a few minutes to spare, I'd like to talk to them about something." He replied as he turned towards the women of the group.

"Sure, what's up?" Skye asked the older of the men.

"Well, let's start with asking how you're both doing. How are you finding your jobs at the moment?" He asked as John and Randy began their own conversation.

"Well I don't know about Skye, but I love it. I honestly couldn't ask for a better job right now, unless of course, we were asked to become Divas." Nikki grinned.

"I totally agree with Nik, this job is awesome." Skye replied causing Vince to chuckle.

"Well, what would you say if I _did _ask you both to become Divas?" The Chairman simply asked.

"WHAT?!" Nikki and Skye shouted in unison, both of their mouths fully open in shock.

"You heard me right, how would you both feel if I asked you to become WWE Divas? Since you've both been here we have heard nothing but good things about you and well, I'm sure that the majority of fans out there would love to see you both wrestle as much as you'd love to yourselves." Vince finished as both girls still stared at him in shock.

"Vince . . . I . . . we . . . how can we thank you?" Nikki stuttered, her eyes still wide.

"Well you start training in two weeks, just as long as you both work your asses off and get back here as soon as possible, then you can thank me by getting my ratings up even higher." Vince finished with a smug smile before he left them to it.

Without another word, both girls looked at each other before letting out a huge squeal and diving into the others arms. After what seemed like forever, Randy and John managed to stop Nikki and Skye from jumping up and down in excitement so that they could find out what had happened.

"What the hell did Vince do to you?" John laughed as his girlfriend grinned up at him brightly.

"Let's just say, depending on how long it takes us to get the hang of things, in a few months . . . we could be wrestling together." Nikki giggled.

"What? Really?" John asked shocked.

"Yes!" The brunette squealed as she jumped into her boyfriend's arms as he spun her around in the air.

"That's amazing, princess!" John grinned widely as he placed her back down on the floor and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"It sure is." Nikki smiled brightly as she moved towards her boyfriend and hugged him tightly, watching Randy congratulate Skye as she did so. "I love you, Johnny boy." The brunette grinned yet again as she pulled away and gave him another kiss.

"I love you too, Nik." John smiled before they finally turned back to the other couple.

"Come on then bitch, we better get ready." Skye told her best friend as she took hold of her hand and began to drag her away.

"I'll see you later, John." Nikki grinned back towards the WWE Champion before giving in and following her friend.

"Can you believe it, Nik? We're actually going to be Divas . . . this time in a few months we'll probably be wrestling in front of thousands of people." The blonde said excitedly as they reached their locker room at last.

"I know, and to think . . . a few months a go we were school children." Nikki laughed as she shook her head, not believing how far they had come.

"I guess that just shows that if you stick with something, it'll finally pay off." Skye shrugged with a grin before walking off to get ready.

"Yeah, I guess it does . . . " Nikki smiled to herself before getting changed herself.

The brunette couldn't help but grin as she got ready for her interview. She thought to herself that it just goes to show that if you have a dream, you should go for it. If you want it that badly and if you work for it hard enough, your dream_ will_ come true . . . hers definitely had.


End file.
